OBLIVIOUS
by akuma doi
Summary: Cuanto tiempo invertido en lo que se puede ver, oír y tocar. Cuanta incredulidad, de cuanto nos estamos perdiendo; dicen que son ángeles caídos o muertos que no han sido lo suficientes buenos para ir al paraíso, pero tampoco tan malos para ir al infierno.
1. Chapter 1

_**OBLIVIOUS**_

_**Siendo los mismos por fuera pero diferentes por dentro.**_

_**Sobre tus rodillas ofreces las dolorosas palabras de amor**_

_**La soledad se hace más aterradora que la oscuridad**_

_Cuanto tiempo invertido en lo que se puede ver, oír y tocar. Cuanta incredulidad, de cuanto nos estamos perdiendo; dicen que son ángeles caídos o muertos que no han sido lo suficientes buenos para ir al paraíso, pero tampoco tan malos para ir al infierno_

_Soñé que estaba en el cielo, sentía mi cuerpo frio, trate de abrir rápido los ojos cuando sentí algo frio en mi mejilla y se perdía como algo liquido, tome mi cabeza con una mano me sentía desorientado. ¿Dónde estaba? Que hacia ahí y ¿porque? La cabeza me daba vueltas entonces vi los copos de nieve, que hermosos se ven- pensé._

_-estas bien. Escuche decir al alguien cercas de mí._

_- si gracias, estoy bien solo quiero saber donde estoy. Le dije._

_-estás seguro, estas sangrando joven; ¿Estás bien?..._

_Como que sangrando levante las manos para ver efectivamente una manchas de sangre en mis manos y parte del torso, me tense quise grita pero algo me saco de ahí…._

_..-EREEEEEENNNN! Se te va a ser tarde, ya pasan de las 7 y tienes examen, Armin te está esperando abajo. Gritaba su madre desde el primer piso._

_-¡VOYYYYYYYYY ENSEGUIDA DILE A ARMIN QUE ME ESPERE, POR FAVOR!. Le grite maldición nuevamente me quede dormido como pude me salí armándome en el camino, llegue con Armin y le pedí disculpas._

_-no te apures eren está bien y Mikasa ya se fue. Dijo Armin._

_-si al parecer tenia cosas que hacer temprano y se adelanto. Finalice._

_Ya en el trascurso del camino hablábamos de cosas triviales como ya estábamos en el último año de prepa y que metas teníamos para el futuro. Poco después llegamos a la escuela y como siempre en la entrada del salón estaba el grupo de chicas esperando a Levi ( mi amor platónico) esta vez le toco estar en el mismo salón desde que lo conocí en el último año de la secundaria me enamore de él, siempre quise hablarle pero por algún motivo el me evitaba al parecer le caigo mal, a parte de él conocía a Hanji parece que su mejor amiga pues siempre esta cercas de él, en fin como les decía así son las cosas cada mañana._

_Llegue hasta mi asiento y me senté algo desganado con la vista viendo hacia fuera. Armin se acerco a mí, a ver mi expresión ya savia lo que me pasaba. Solo se quedo ahí observándome en silencio cuando de repente se oyeron los gritos._

_-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! LEVI SAN, LEVI SAN BUENOS DIAS. Gritaba muy energéticas las chicas. Voltee hacia la puerta donde ella se encontraban y ahí estaba con su mirada penetrante, su caminar lenta y segura, sus brazos cruzados y su frente fruncida y a un lado de él Hanji._

_-¡buenos días chicas!. Decía Hanji mientras que Levi pasaba de largo. Seguía contemplándolo cuando una voz me saco de mi trance._

_-¡BUENOS DIAS EREN, ARIMIN! Decía Hanji mientras caminaba hacia nosotros._

_-Buenos días, Hanji san. Decíamos los dos. Levi paso a un lado de ella me arme de valor para hablarle espero que me conteste- pensé._

_-b… bue… buenos días levi san. Dije mientras apretaba mis manos al pantalón. Él ni se limito a ver siguió caminando lo cual me entristeció y agache la cabeza no quería que me viera así y se burlara de mi._

_-¡QUE NO TE ENSEÑARON QUE ES FALTA DE RESPETO NO CONTESTAR, ENANO!. Decía Mikasa mientras entraba al salón, le llame la atención pues no era necesario que me contestara ya savia que no lo haría._

_-y a ti no te enseñaron a no meterte donde no te llama, mocosa. Dijo Levi una vez que se sentó pues ya estaba entrando el maestro y no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran. Para mi mala o buena suerte su asiento estaba a un costado mío, así que imaginen lo nervioso y feliz que estaba. Le doy gracias a dios pues a empezar el curso nos dieron los asientos al azar._

_-oye! eren te está llamando el maestro. Dijo Hanji mientras sabia de mis pensamientos. Me levante de mi asiento algo nervioso._

_-Jeager me puedes decir el resultado de esta operación, por favor. Me decía el profesor mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Maldición no se la respuesta, no es que no supiera solo que no entendí nada de lo que nos dijo ayer- pensé, y espere lo peor._

_-joven Jeager estudio lo que deje ayer. Me dijo mientras se cruzaba de manos._

_-sí, pero lo que pasa es que no entendí la explicación. Dije agachando la cabeza mientras me ponía rojo._

_-me puedes ayudar joven Ackerman. Dijo, me tense al escuchar el apellido, seguía con la cabeza agachada. Lo menos que quería es que el me viera._

_-f (x)=8x 3/2. Dijo Levi para después sentarse._

_-gracias, espero que ahora si ponga atención, Jeager. Dijo mientras giro para seguir con el trabajo. Me senté y seguí así con esa cara roja maldiciones pasaban por mi cabeza y mejor me dedique a ver al frente._

_Después de salir de las clases ya afuera del plantel, caminábamos Mikasa, Armin y yo rumbo a casa cuando de repente llego por la espalda Hanji abrasando me._

_-vamos a un lugar divertirnos al fin el viernes y no quiero llegar pronto a casa, que les parece._

_-yo no puedo tengo que ayudar a mi abuelo a cambiar unos libros de mi cuarto que ya no necesito. Dijo Armin. _

_-yo no puedo quede con Annie y Sasha de quedar en su casa. Agrego Mikasa._

_- o ya veo y tu eren, dime que no tienes nada que hacer. Me dijo con ojos de suplica, la verdad no tenía nada que hacer si que le dije que por mi estaba bien._

_-YAGUUUU! Qué bien, oye Levi no quieres venir con nosotros. Dijo. Gire para verlo lo cuan solo el voltio nos vio de abajo hacia arriba, chasqueo y siguió caminando._

_-parece que no. Dije mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta. Hanji me toco los hombros y me dijo que no pasa nada que él era así con la gente que no me incomodara. Nos despedimos de Armin y Mikasa en el camino, Hanji y yo llegamos al centro de videojuegos, jugamos por más de 3 horas hasta que nos dio hambre y decidimos ir por alimento._

_Mientras comíamos hamburguesas Hanji quiso conversar un poco._

_-veo que sigues enamorado de mi lindo Enanin gruñón. Dijo sacándome un susto que casi escupo la bebida. Trate de disimular que no pasaba nada para no levantar sospechas._

_-de donde sacas eso Hanji, además si te das cuentas soy un hombre. Dije tratando de ser la más tranquilo._

_-MI niño, yo sé todo aunque trates de ocultarlo, desde que llegamos a sus vidas no le despegas al vista cada vez que lo ves y como te sonrojas al oír su nombre, dime no es verdad lo que te dijo. Dijo muy segura de sí. Me puse tan rojo como un tomate no savia que era tan despistado seguí con mi bebida._

_-además nada tiene que ver si eres hombre o mujer hoy en día eso no es un obstáculo para estar junto._

_-he hecho ni nos hablamos, a lo mejor le caigo mal._

_-tu déjame a mi ya verás, cambiando el tema quieres ir mañana de antro a pasar un rato puedes traer a tus amigos, te parece si nos vemos en la estación del tren._

_-te lo agradezco pero tengo que hacer unas cosas no puedo._

_-vamos será divertido además no te pasa nada con que salgas a convivir con tus amigos, vamos anda._

_-bueno lo pensare y si cambio de parecer te llamo te parece._

_-de acuerdo, te paso mi numero y luego me llamas por si cambias de parecer. Finalizo y salimos de ahí hacia nuestras casas._

_Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano no pude dormir bien pues tenía nuevamente ese sueño. Que significaba no savia pero con esta era la quinta vez que me pasaba. Ayude a los deberes de la casa, Salí de compras con mi madre y ayudaba a Mikasa acomodar su cuarto, le comente de que Hanji nos invito a un antro pero que no decidía si iba o no. Ella dijo que si quería podía acompañarme y de paso invitar a los demás después de estarlo pensando por más de tres horas le llame a Hanji para ponernos de acuerdo en donde siempre quedar. Así pasaron las horas cuando ya en la estación de tren nos encontrábamos Armin, Mikasa, Annie, Sasha y yo esperando a Hanji. Cuando llego nos subimos al tren para llegar al antro._

_Pasaron unos treinta minutos y ya estábamos en nuestro destino, estábamos en la entrada enseñando nuestras credencial y Hanji mientras buscaba una mesa donde sentarnos._

_-HOLA MIKE COMO ESTAS, sigues igual que siempre. Dijo Hanji a un guardia de ahí._

_-Hanji, como estas, bien y que haces por aquí ya es raro que vengas. Dijo el otro_

_-vine a convivir con unos amigos, puedes ayudarme a buscar un lugar para nosotros._

_-claro ya sabes que eres vip, ya tenemos tu lugar preparado pasa._

_-gracias, pasen vamos chicos. Dijo mientras caminaba a mí y me agarraba el brazo. Mikasa se molesto pues era muy sobre protectora conmigo pero se limito pues no quería que me la pasar mal._

_Legamos a los asientos en la mesa ya estaba el bote con bebidas era refrescos y alcohólicas. Después de un rato empezó la música movida._

_(De fondo se oye David Guetta y Snoop Dogg= Sweat. )_

_-me gusta esta rola vamos a bailar chicas. Dijo Sasha mientras agarraba a Annie y Mikasa. Mikasa de principio no quería pero decía al final lo contrario. Mientras las veíamos bailar Hanji me hacía señas con la cabeza al parecer quería que viera algo y fue grande mi alegría ver a Levi ahí en la entrada pero después decayó al verlo sostenido de la mano de una chica rubia, delgada, de ojos azules y pelo corto. Caminaron hasta quedar enfrente de done estábamos a unas cuatro mesas adelante. Volteé a ver a Hanji y ella sonreía con malicia (por eso me invito) pensé decidí ignorar lo que veía cuando de repente Hanji me voltio la cabeza._

_-mira al parecer están buscando a alguien. Dijo sosteniendo mi cabeza. Estábamos observando para ver que buscaban cuando ni de previo aviso chocamos nuestras miradas. Hanji, petra, Levi y yo. Los cuatro nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos cuando decidió romperlo Levi y seguido con Petra._

_-ya veo vio a su prima y busco a ver con quien venía y al vernos no le dio importancia. Dijo Hanji_

_-quien es ella con la que llego, Hanji san. Dijo Armin ya que vio que yo no me atrevería a preguntar._

_- ah ella es petra y es la novia de Levi tienen poco que empezaron y los que vienen con el son amigos de él (Aunque no me acuerdo como se llaman) dijo sosteniéndose la barbilla._

_-ya veo, gracias por la información. Dije con el semblante triste, quería irme de ahí, a pesar de no hablarle y tenerlo cercas de mi siempre fue así, nada nos acercas y con lo que me entere ahora mucho menos. Me sentía mal._

_-no te pongas así, mira eren no te traje para que estuvieras triste quiero que te diviertas ven amos a bailar. Dijo Hanji mientras me sostenía el brazo y me empujaba hacia la pista donde estaban las chicas. Nos sabia que hacer pues no savia bailar pero sentí a Mikasa a un lado de mi me agarro las manos y me acerco a ella para poder oírla._

_-solo déjate llevar eren, hazlo como tú sabes hacerlo. Dijo mientras me guiaba. Poco a poco en pese a mover mis pies después con ayuda de Mikasa y Sasha que me agarraba una de cada mano las cintura. Sentí la música y comenzó la fiesta no me importo quien me viera solo era yo y la música, me solté de ella y comencé a mover al ritmo de la rola. Hanji y las chicas me echaban porras mientras Annie iba por Armin y ahí estaba el grupo bailando aquella rola. De repente empezaron a llegar más personas a querer bailar ahí con nosotros y así abarcamos casi la mitad del piso. En se instante me olvide de Levi pero al recordarlo se me subió más el calor (espero que no esté viendo) pensé._

_Al voltear para ver donde estaba tratando de disimular me lleve la sorpresa de estar el atrás de mi.-dios mío porque voltee. Trate de hacer lo mismo ahí estaba efectivamente con su novia bailando. Nunca me lo imagine bailando pero al parecer no lo hacía mal pues también se movía a los cambios de la música también con un movimiento de caderas pero varonil. Mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos un chico se me acerco._

_-vaya bailas genial, puedo bailar aquí contigo. Dijo. Me sorprendió no esperaba eso, pero le dije que sí. Y en eso cambio la rola._

_(Fondo _-INNA feat. j Balvin= cola Song)._

_-vaya una de movimiento de cintura. Dijo Annie mientras se detenía y salía de ahí pero Sasha la detuvo y le dijo que no se fuera que sacara a su mujer del interior,( aunque no se que le quiso decir). Yo estaba inmóvil como bailaría esta rola. Sasha y Hanji se me acercaron y empezaron a bailar al alrededor de mí, me puse nervioso pues nunca me ha bailado una chica. Me quede quieto y al verme Mikasa que estaba bailando con Annie se separo de ella y llego a mi me agarro de las manos y empezó un baile de caderas sensual, nunca la había visto tan abierta fuera de la casa. En la casa bailaba así pero nadie la veía._

_-vamos eren baila, como lo haces en la casa. Dijo mientras Hanji la escuchaba._

_-como que como en casa, así no baila eren. Dijo algo confundida._

_-¡pues como yo bailo quién crees que me ayudo!. Dijo si un pudor de vergüenza mientras a mi quería que me tragara la tierra._

_-entonces así puedes bailar, yo quiero verte eren anda baila así, Es mas ten para que te de valor. Dijo mientras me entregaba una cerveza, en todo el rato no había tomado más que refresco pero una no hace daño y si más me la tome de un solo trago._

_-no lo hagas así te vas a emborrachas más rápido hazlo lento. Decía Armin en reclamo. Y así con vergüenza más de la que podía contener en pese a bailar siguiendo a Mikasa. Nos fuimos al centro claro que ella me llevo moviéndose muy sensual con las manos me guiaba y con sus acercamientos me decía que la siguiera y así con movimientos de cintura de un lado a otro haciendo movimientos circulares pero bien marcados y cuando menos teníamos un círculos alrededor de nosotros dos aplaudiendo y echando porras estaba por terminar la rola cuando se acercaron dos chicos y un jalo a Mikasa de la cintura y el otro se acerco a mí._

_-¿waauuuhhh bailas genial, sin ofenderte te puedo preguntar algo, eres gay?. Dijo el joven._

_-digamos que soy alguien de diferente gusto. Dije dándole a entender que sí. Y dicho esto el me dijo que el también, me agarro por la cintura con ambas manos y empezamos a bailar muy pegados._

_-no savia que eren podía ser tan suelto. Dijo Armin a Hanji._

_-déjalo que se divierta, mira hasta creo que se olvido de cierto enani._

_Mientras en otra parte de ahí donde estaba Levi y Petra…._

_-al parecer se están divirtiendo vamos para haya quiero ver que pasa pues es mucha gente. Dijo petra_

_-no. aquí estamos bien además haya esta la cuatro ojos y no quiero estar cercas de con ella. Dijo Levi mientras seguía bailando._

_-¡mira! Levi ese chico, que no es el hermano de tu prima. Dijo petra. Levi solo la ignora pero como se puso tan insistente decidió voltear y vio a eren bailando con Mikasa y para su sorpresa vio que era agarrado de un hombre por la cintura._

_-¿acaso será gay? ese chico y tan lindo que se ve, oye Levi que no está contigo en clases no lo conoces. Dijo petra mientras seguía bailando muy pegada a Levi sosteniéndolo por el pecho._

_-sí pero no le hablo, quieres seguir bailando o vas a preguntar cosas sin sentido. Dijo algo molesto, poco después se sentaron pues petra se canso y quería tomar algo para bajar el calor. Ya en la barra se topo con Hanji y Armin._

_(Fondo -david guetta ft ne yo y akon= play hard)._

_-HOLA ENANI! __Vaya si viniste pero no conmigo. Dijo Hanji mientras pedía más cervezas. Levi solo la ignoro y pidió lo suyo. Hanji le entrego las botellas a Armin y este fue a dejarlas pero antes de pasar a darle una a Annie, Sasha y Eren._

_-como vez se está divirtiendo de lo más lindo, es mas creo que ni se acuerda que aquí estas. Le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-y a mí que me interesa que haga el haga o deje de pensar. Dijo tomado sus bebidas y caminando de ahí._

_-solo piensa que el siente algo por ti aunque tú lo odies sin saber el la razón, te lo diré nuevamente recapacita antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Dicho esto Hanji salió de ahí en busca de su compañero. Levi llego con petra y le entrego su refresco ya pasaban de las 2:30 y ya era hora de irse, se levanto, le dijo a petra que iría al baño. Pero al llegar se encontró con la persona que no deseaba ver._

_Eren se encontraba todavía bailando con el joven ya un poco alcohólisado pues ya llevaba 10 cervezas y como se las tomaba como agua, Armin lo reprendió pero no hizo caso. En un rato empezó a marearse y sentía una presión es su estomago, se despidió del chico y salió a dirección de los baños Hanji y Mikasa vieron pero fue Armin a su rescate. Ya llegando a él lo encontró en uno de las baños deponiendo, le pregunto que si ocupaba algo lo cual eren negó salió de ahí y Armin le puso una tremenda regañida le dijo que lo esperara ahí pues ya iban a partir._

_-Le.. Levi san, pero que hace aquí. Decía eren mientras terminaba de mojarse el rostro y se le subían los colores a la cara._

_-quería ser del baño pero al ver esta pulguienta y asquerosa mugre, se me fueron las ganas. Dijo en voz alta y dio media vuelta para salir de ahí. Eren se quedo algo pensativo pues Levi le había hablado cuando de repente salió de su ilusión._

_-COMO QUE PULQUIENTA Y ASQUESORA MUGRE! Le grito eren antes de salir. Levi se paro en la entrada pero le daba la espalda._

_-yo no sé porque le caigo tan mal, lo ofendí, lo insulte no sé cual sea la causa de que le caiga mal pero de ahí a que me insulte es punto y aparte. Si tanto le molesta mi presencia pues deje decirle que lastima por ti pues estamos en el mismo estado, pasamos las mismas calles y compartimos la misma escuela así que lo siento si no me quiere ver. Dicho eren esto sintió un nudo en la garganta y tenia lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos verdeazulados. Levi solo seguía de espalda. Eren sabia que al verlo en la cara las lágrimas brotarían así que decidió entrar a un cubículo y esperar a que se fuera o Armin llegara por él._

_-vete, vete por favor no quiero que me oiga o vea así, vete. Decía eren en sus pensamientos pero no se escuchaba la puesta ni abrir ni cerrar, de repente se oyó la puerta y para suerte de eren era Armin quien llegaba._

_-Levi san… buenas noches. Dijo Armin entrando. Levi solo salió asiendo un chasquido._

_-Eren donde estas, no te sientes bien todavía quieres que vaya por algo. Le decía Armin desde el otro lado de la puerta cuando de repente oyó a eren gimiendo..._

_-estas bien. Te hizo algo Levi san, dime Eren!._

_-Estoy bien Armin solo que sigo sintiendo me mal por eso lloro no te apures. Le decía para no preocuparlo. Salió de ahí para después llegar con los demás. Mientras Levi llegaba con petra y le decía que era hora de irse, al verlo petra enojado no protesto algo o alguien lo hizo enojar y estando así no le convenía ponerse negativa._

_Salieron de ahí y nuevamente se toparon eren y Levi, a ver sus expresiones se dieron cuenta que algo paso entre ellos. Levi chasqueo y salió de la mano con petra mientras que eren volteaba y agachaba la cabeza. Hanji vio las cosas junto con Mikasa la cual se molesto._

_Después de eso llego el lunes e iba rumbo a la escuela, en la entrada se encontraron a Mikasa, Hanji y Levi, al parecer tenían una discusión pero decidió seguir derecho sin molestar a los presentes._

_-hola chicos, que no quieres saludar eren, vamos ven. Me decía Hanji para acercarme a donde ellos se encontraban solo me puse atrás de Armin como se eso me fuera ayudar y decidí mejor esperarlas en la clase y salí de ahí._

_-solo deja en paz a eren si me entero que lo molestaste, te mato enano. Dijo Mikasa mientras corría a donde estábamos. Levi solo chasqueo y Hanji intervino._

_-no sé qué paso pero eren se la paso el trascurso de regreso decaído, no le quise pregunte pero quiero que tú me digas que sucedió. Dijo Hanji apuntado le con un dedo en la cara. Levi la ignoro y camino hacia el salón._

_-eren que paso ese día, no quería preguntar porque pensé que me dirías pero veo que no, vamos cuenta me que paso. Dijo Armin mientras dejaba sus cosas en butaca._

_-bueno pero no le digas a las chicas y menos a Mikasa de acuerdo. Te estaba esperando en el baño como tú me dijiste cuando entro Levi, me paralice y me puse como un tomate cuando al verme dijo que… me acerque para decirlo lo más despacio._

_- PULQUIENTA Y ASQUESORA MUGRE! Te dijo. Agrego Armin casi gritando a todo pulmón. Los que estaban en la clase voltearon a vernos y yo regañe Armin. Después entro Mikasa y quedo ahí la conversación, después hanji y con ella levi. Chocamos la mirada por unos segundos pero todavía estaba molesto así que me voltee. Saludamos a hanji._

_- no vas a saludar a levi, eren siempre lo haces. Dijo en modo de burla. Era verdad siempre lo saludo aunque él no lo haga._

_-déjalo de molestar hanji san. Decía mikasa molesta por el comentario. Poco después de la hora de clases nos tocaba educación física nos dividieron en grupos para jugar futbol y las chicas volibol, fuimos a ver a las chicas jugar pues las de mejor empeño las llevarían a participar a la liga grande igual que a los chicos yo eso pésimo en eso así que no me daba ilusiones y armin no le llamaba la atención. Mientras seguíamos viendo a las chicas del otro lado de campo se oían los gritos de algunas mas fuimos a ver qué pasaba y como siempre ahí estaba levi jugando. El es bueno en los deportes así que no tiene que preocuparse. Me quede viendo su silueta correr de un lado a otro, su cuerpo sudaba y él en ratos se detenía a limpiar su rostro por el sudor. Ahí estaba como idiota bobeando por el después de que me insulto, cuando escuche que gritaban cuidado. Y vaya suerte la pelota salió directa hasta mi rostro ni me dio tiempo de racionar, sentí el golpe y después vi todo negro. Ya casi anocheciendo desperté en una cama de la enfermería al parecer solo fue el golpe y podía seguir con mi vida normal. Camine a casa junto a mikasa pues no quería que el trayecto me pasara algo, como siempre tan sobre protectora._

_Llego la noche y quería salir a comprar algunos bocadillos y le dije a mi madre que saldría. Llegue al súper mercado, compre golosinas, ya de regreso a mi casa en pese a sentir que alguien me seguía voltee pero no vía a nadie, seguí mi camino y nuevamente ese sentimiento, me empezó a llegar el miedo camine más rápido para llegar a la casa. Cuando alguien me sostuvo el hombro voltee con temor, era un viejo, un asqueroso borracho._

_-que hace…. Aquí…hip. Un joven tan…hip. lindo como tú. Dijo._

_-este. Yo… estoy esperando a alguien si no le molesta. Dije algo nervioso. Al contrario del otro que poco a poco se me acercaba más. Quede acorralado en la pared ahora que aria para salir de esta._

_-te parece si te pago por tus servicios. Dijo sacando unos billetes de su pantalón. Eso me molesto y en cuando le iba a dar un buen puñetazo este cayó de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose la entrepierna y se ponía alguien entre él y yo._

_-espero que con esto aprendas a no molestar a los menores, imbécil, vámonos. Dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo y me sacaba a jalones de ahí. Que quede en shock que estaba asiendo el ahí y porque me había ayudado, ¿que no le caigo mal?- pensé._

_-gr…gracias por salvarme. Dije mientras trataba de ser lo más normal. El me soltó, voltio y como siempre con su cara de reproche._

_-solo lo eh hecho para remediar lo que paso en la escuela, eso es todo y bueno ya esta me largo. Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar dejándome atrás._

_-(como que remediando) tú fuiste quien… dije pero fui interrumpido._

_-espero que con esto este saldado, adiós idiota. Dijo mientras subía a un carro para después perderlo a unas cuadras. Ese tarado me dejo como idiota solo en la calle. Esta me la voy a cobrar._

_Mientras tanto lejos de eren, levi salía de su carro rumbo a su departamento cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba._

_-se que estas ahí hanji que demonios quieres ahora. Dijo si voltear a ver._

_-veo que salvaste a eren de ese viejo. Dijo hanji._

_-y si estabas tan cercas de ahí porque no lo ayudaste tu._

_-quería saber qué harías pero veo que no estaba equivocada. Te atrae él verdad._

_-que idioteces dice! Lo detesto por su culpa soy lo soy, por su egoísmo me en convertido en esto y ahora que lo tengo tan cercas le hare pagar todo. Dijo levi con rabia en sus palabras y hacia puño sus manos._

_-pero él no recuerda nada, no crees que solo conoces una versión de los hechos porque no buscas las demás, yo no soy nadie para decirte, eso no me corresponde pero como te dije espero que no te arrepientas por lo que haces. Dijo caminando a una parte oscura y desparecía de ahí._

_Y paso toda las semana fue un milagro que él me hablara pero savia que no tenía que hacerme ideas tontas, todos los días seguían igual hasta que llego el viernes nuevamente. Hanji me invito de nuevo a salir pero esta vez quería que solo fuera yo pues quería conversar cosas conmigo, para mi gusto no estaba de humor pero no quería estar encerrado en la casa pensando en ya sabe quién que acepte la invitación. Me dijo que ella pasaba por mí en la noche para llegar en su coche._

_Llego la noche esperaba a hanji en la entrada de mi casa pasaban de las 10 de la noche. Poco después llego prometí llegar en la madrugada no quería preocupar a mis padres, subí al coche y salimos a dirección de la fiesta. Legamos en menos de una hora, hanji estaciono el coche y salimos y caminamos a la puerta de la mansión._

_-hola señorita hanji, al parecer nos quiso acompañar y viene con… dijo un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y ojos azules._

_-hola erwin, el es eren, eren te presento a erwin Smith un amigo y socio de mis padres._

_-mucho gusto mi nombre es eren jeager, es un placer señor. Dije estrechando la mano. Nos dio la bienvenida y lo seguimos a una pieza muy grande ya se encontraba mucha gente ahí, me sentí fuera de lugar, hanji vio, paso su mano sobre mi hombro yo voltee y ella sonrió dándome a entender que no me preocupara. Llegamos a una mesa perdimos algo de beber y charlando un poco._

_-mira ya vistes quien anda haya, al parecer nos vamos a divertir un poco. Dijo entre la multitud un par de jóvenes. –que te parece nos divertimos, levi._

_-por mi hagan lo que quieran no me interesa su tonterías tan infantiles. Dijo levi tomando un vaso de unos sirvientes que pasaban por ahí._

_-bueno ya que tu no, nos vamos._

_-no los vas a detener, no sabemos cuándo se detendrán ellos. Dijo petra algo nerviosa y molesta. Levi solo siguió en lo suyo aunque el aparentara que no le interesaba estaba pendiente de cada movimiento de ellos._

_Hanji y eren seguían conversando cuando fueron interrumpidos por uno de ellos. Invitaron a eren a bailar pero este no bailaría si hanji no estaba cerca así que los sacaron a ambos y comenzó todo. Pasaron horas bailando que eren no sitio el tiempo llegaron los sirvientes y empezaron a repartir las bebidas a todos. Eren tomo una la copa y vio que tenía un vino tino y estaba demasiado espeso voltio a ver a hanji la cual empezó a tomarlo. Eren comenzó a ser lo mismo pero en cuanto eso paso por su garganta sintió que le ardía…_

_-sangre! Esto es sangre. Pensó, empezó a entrar en pánico vio a su alrededor y su sorpresa fue grande a ver destellos rojos por todos lados. Retrocedió poco a poco y choco con alguien al verlo este le sonrió enseñándole una sonrisa y en ella reflejaba unas puntas blancas por cada lado de su comisura._

_-va… vampiros! Dijo siempre creyó que eso era solo ficción de las películas y por lógica no existían pero al verlos ahí su cuerpo se paralizo trato de corre cuando sintió que su cuerpo empezaba arder y en su cabeza llegaba una infinidad de imágenes que él no reconocía. Grito, se sostenía su cuerpo mientras se hacía bola. Hanji llego hasta con él._

_-que es lo que me pasas hanji san…. Por…que mi cuerpo me duele…que sucede? Dije mientras contenía mis lágrimas._

_-lo siento eren pero tienes que despertar de ese largo sueño. Pronto pasara ten paciencia._

_-NOOOO! Grite mientras salía de ahí como pude pasando por la gente, tratando de buscar la entrada. En eso una imagen a mi mente me detuvo…_

_(Recuerdo)_

_Me encontré en el suelo sentía que el sol me daba en el rostro poco a poco abrí los ojos y me encontraba debajo de un árbol. Me senté cuando escuche unas risas, vi mi alrededor no conocía donde estaba y entre los arbustos salió un niño como d años corriendo. Que al verlo determinadamente se parecía a mí. _

_-vamos es por aquí… vamos no te detengas. Decía mientras movía su mano hacia mi dirección._

_- espérame! Tenemos que esperar a….. Dijo otro que salía de igual manera que el primero y al voltear mi sorpresa fue grande otro igual a mí. Ambos voltearon a mi dirección me veían con la cara seria. Me asuste._

_-¡CUIDADO! Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo…_

_-¡CUIDADO IDIOTA! Escuche mientras regresaba de mi trance, a unos metros de mi venia un tráiler pitando. Me quede en shock cuando sentí que alguien me agarro por las cintura y salíamos de ahí despavoridos. Caímos a un lado de la cera y estaba sostenido de aquella persona aferrándome en su pecho._

_-FIJATE POR DONDE VAS IDIOTA POR CASI NADA NO LA CUENTAS. Dijo levi reprochándome me agarro de ambos lado y vio que seguía en shock, seguía sosteniendo su pecho y temblaba. _

_-mi cuerpo arde casi no puedo respirar. Tengo miedo… tengo miedo. Dije mientras lágrimas pasaba por mis mejillas. Se acerco a mí y paso una mano por mi cabeza mientras me susurraba en el oído._

_-cálmate, si entras en pánico solo empeoras las cosas, deja de contenerte. Eren._

_-levi… levi san, como tú también... en eso todo se volvió oscuro. Desperté al día siguiente en mi casa no supe como llegue, les pregunte a mis padres ellos solo comentaron que de que hablaba pues ayer me fui acostar temprano pues no me sentía bien._

_Todo fue un sueño…. Pero se sintió tan real pero después recode que levi nunca me hablaría, fue un sueño, pero algo todavía me incomodaba. Llego el lunes como siempre llegue con armin y esta vez mikasa nos acompaño._

_-Buenos días hanji san. Dicho los tres. Ella nos saludo como de costumbre para mi sorpresa levi a se encontraba ahí llegue a mi butaca si mirarlo._

_-buenos días eren. Dijo, voltee de la impresión no porque me hablara sino que esta vez dijo mi nombre. Mikasa y armin solo observaban y hanji con su gran sonrisa.-vamos eren salúdalo. Dijo._

_-bu… buenos días levi san. Dije todavía en shock. En toda la clase se la pasó observándome, estaba como tomate esta vez no savia como responder a su indirecta. Por fin llego la hora de la salida y en cuando estaba por salir me detuvo en la puerta._

_-puedo acompañarte de camino a casa._

_-es…este yo…es...está bien. Dije mientras le contestaba, espere a armin pero al ver lo que pasaba me dejo ir solo con él. Ya en el trayecto ninguno hablaba me arme de valor para sacar conversación._

_- gracias por acompañarme a casa. Dije mientras agachaba la cabeza._

_- ni me lo agradezcas no lo hago por gusto._

_-entonces porque lo haces. Dije en un tono molesto._

_-solo para ver tu cara de idiota, al parecer eres demasiado inocente y quería pasar un rato divertido. Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Esta vez sí fue lo último que pasaría por alto trate de golpearlo pero este me acorralo en la pared sosteniéndome ambos muñecas, trate de no llorar pero me fue imposible ya habían salido. _

_-déjame idiota. ¡Esta es la última vez que te burlas de mí! Dije mientras lloraba, me sentía impotente. La persona que más amaba se burlaba de mí y sin un tantito de pena. Como pude trate de soltarme y le escupí la cara. Levi solo se enojo mas y me soltó un fuerte golpe con la rodilla en mi estomago. Me doble del dolor pero él no me soltaba._

_-no sabes cuánto te detesto por tu maldita culpa soy esto. Escoria. Dicho esto salió de ahí limpiándose el rostro. Como pude me levante espere un poco que bajara el dolor. Escuche pasos detrás de mi pensé que era él, no tenía la fuerza para detenerlo, espere lo peor pero sentí unos brazos que me sostienen para no caer nuevamente._

_-estas bien, ese idiota enano se paso de listo ya tomare cartas mientras tanto tengo que ayudarte a ir a casa._

_-mikasa q…que haces aquí._

_-Como que qué! Te seguí eren algo no me pintaba bien y mis sospechas no eran erróneas. Anda vamos a casa haya te curare. Dijo, me dio vergüenza pero me deje llevar mientras trataba de contener mis lágrimas, lo mejor era olvidarme de él pues este amor aparte de no ser correspondido era enfermizo y no quería sufrir más que dejare este amor tonto. Llegamos a la casa no quería levantas sospechas todo fue un secreto entre mikasa y yo. Al día siguiente en la escuela mikasa busco a primera hora a levi tenían que resolver asuntos._

_-¡A TI TE BUSCABA MALDITO ENANO, NO TE PERDONARE LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A EREN! Dijo mientras corría a dirección a él y lo sostenía del cuello de la camisa. Levi solo la miro y con una mano le retiro las manos de mikasa._

_-si quieres arreglar las cosas vamos a otro lugar, mocosa. _

_Salieron, me dio temor pues no savia que podía hacerle a ella, Salí detrás de ellos hacia el patio trasero del aula._

_-ni piense que por ser mujer y mucho menos mi prima me voy a contener._

_-no te lo estoy pidiendo... Dijo mikasa se acerco a él con el intento de golpearlo en la cara pero levi la esquivo y de un solo movimiento golpeo a mikasa en la boca del estomago provocando un hilo de sangre en la boca. Mikasa trato de reponerse pero el golpe fue muy certero._

_-ni para el calentamiento sirves. Dijo levi acercando se a mikasa para darle otro. Corrí para ponerme en medio de los dos tenían que para esa tonta pelea._

_-vaya tu no escarmentaste, quítate o no respondo._

_-no creo que te importe pues ayer me lo diste a demostrar. Dije sin moverme de ahí. En cuanto levanto su puño cerré los ojos, espere el golpe pero nunca llego los abrí para ver que hanji lo detenía._

_-levi cálmate, que demonios te pasa porque la golpeas. Dijo mientras lo agarraba de la espalda sosteniendo su puño. levi solo nos observo y si decir nada salió de ahí. Caí para atrás gracias a ella nos había salvado._

_-están bien, mikasa ahí que ir a la enfermería y tu eren como estas te hizo algo. Decía mientras nos revisaba._

_-porque me odia tanto que fue lo que le hice. Hanji san tu sabes algo. Dije. Solo ella me abrazo me dijo en el oído que no le correspondía decirme. Qué no me angustiara que pronto todo se resolverá. Después de eso levi dejo la escuela ya no supe nada de él y aunque hanji trataba de decir yo no quería saber nada de él. Pero todo cambio un día mientras estaba en el parque hacia mi rutina de ejercicio cuando escuche una voz familiar entre los árboles, trate de acercarme si ser descubierto y vi a levi conversar con alguien. Tenía la misma altura que yo, cabello y silueta hasta la voz me quede ahí._

_-no puedes ser que todavía no recuerde, es un hipócrita. Fingir que no sabe nada después de tanto tiempo quiera hacerse la víctima. Dijo aquella persona._

_-ya no deseo estar aquí deseo retirarme de esta ciudad._

_-no hasta que pague por lo que hizo. Dijo mientras se acercaba a levi y lo acariciaba del rostro mientras poco a poco acerco sus labios para besarlo pero se alejo para desaparecer unos cuantos metros enfrente de nosotros. De la impresión camine un poco y pise un pedazo de rama. Maldición. No tuve de otra y Salí a enfrentarlo._

_- por eso me odias. Te recuerdo a alguien que te daño antes. Dije saliendo de mi escondite. Levi se sorprendió de mi pregunta pero me ignoro empezó a caminar y claro que esta vez quería la verdad lo seguí interrogándolo. Caminamos por mucho tiempo pero él nunca me dio una respuesta y si darme cuentas llegamos a su carro._

_-cuando volverás la escuela. Dije._

_-eso a ti no te importa, así que adiós caderas sensuales. Dijo en burla mientras subía a su carro y salía de ahí. Decidí mejor ir a casas ya la rutina de siempre la deje para después, llegue cene y me fui a dormir pues ya mañana seria otro día. Al día siguiente regreso levi a la escuela pero no llegaba solo…_

_-chicos, chicos tomen asiento les voy a presentar a un compañero de traslado por asuntos familiares. Entro al salón y todos se quedaron sorprendidos y más quede yo al verlo de enfrente. Dicen que si vez a una persona idéntica a ti en pocos días falleces y al ver lo que mis ojos veían me entro el temor._

_-me llamo Iren pixis. Es un gusto, espero llevarnos bien. Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia._

_Puedes sentarte atrás de la señorita annie y bienvenido. _

_Camino hasta mi dirección, todos estaba atónicos pues nunca habían visto dos personas idénticas que no fueran parientes. Llego hasta donde estaba sentado voltee a verlo, el sonrió, parece que él no se sorprendió a ver mi gran parecido a él y sin más siguió caminando. Llego el receso y todos fueron a saludarlo pero este corrió hasta mí y abrazo a levi sin importa le que habían personas en el lugar. Levi siguió en su lugar sin chasquear o decir pestes, quien era esta persona- pensé._

_-vaya tenemos un gran parecido, cuando entre me asuste al verte, levi es el de quien me hablabas. Dijo si soltar a levi del cuello. Como levi le ha hablado de mí, pero pensé que no le caigo bien… eren, eren no te confundas. Dije para sí mismo._

_-mucho gusto mi nombre es eren jeager, es un gusto. Dije mientras le extendía la mano._

_- el gusto es mío, espero que seamos amigos._

_Mientras seguían las clases y después llegara el receso decidimos pedirle a iren que nos acompañara a comer, el por su parte dijo que no él estaría con levi en la comida al parecer se llevaban bien. Llego la hora de la salida mientras íbamos saliendo nos encontramos a iren que salía corriendo hacia con levi y lo tomaba del brazo, todos me veían pero ninguno hablo para no incomodar el ambiente._

_-me puedes decir a que has venido. Dijo levi mientras seguía caminando._

_-vayas te has hecho más rebelde, solo quería verte pues no has ido a visitarme._

_-y como va el plan ya avanzaste en algo. Que a lo que veo está enamorado de ti, no le has correspondido ese sería el camino más fácil. Dijo iren._

_-que estupideces dices ya quiero terminar con todo esto, es un fastidio._

_-pero sería más rápido y tu mortificación se iría, piénsalo aunque no te guste. Agrego iren antes de dejarlo solo._

_Ya por la noche eren volvía a tener es sueño, corría con alguien sujetados de la mano y con personas persiguiéndolos tirando flechas y disparos, sentía su rostro húmedo y la persona enfrente de él sangraba de un costado. Se detuvieron en una barranca lo sostuvieron del rostro y algo se decían. La alarma sonó y poco a poco abría los ojos ya estaba el sol asomando se por su ventana, se levanto se vistió y salió directo a las escuela ese día quería irse más temprano. Toda la clase se la paso caris bajo ese sueño le había hecho pensar mucho._

_-oye te encuentras bien. Oí que me decían solo le conteste y seguí en lo mío pero nuevamente me hablaron. _

_- seguro que estas bien. Escuche nuevamente._

_-estoy bien…. ¡LEVI SAN!._

_-no grites! Te escucho, no tienes que gritar para que todos se enteren._

_-pe…perdóname me agarraste de sorpresa. Dije mientras rascaba mi cabeza por los nervios. El solo chasqueo y siguió en lo que estaba. Pasaron las horas y al parecer mi expresión no cambiaba, decidieron organizarse para Salí un rato de fiesta. Decidieron que como iren era nuevo el escogiera el lugar donde iba a ser, fue saliendo de ahí nos fuimos a la casa de este. Su casa eran sencilla de familia de buena economía al parecer a tener dineros ellos preferían una casa más modesta si llamar tanto la atenció invito a pasar y esperamos en la sala mientras el traía bocadillos. Todavía pensaba en ese sueño y me intrigaba saber porque era y quien era._

_-algo te preocupa eren has estado así desde que llegaste ahora en la escuela. Dijo armin _

_-sigue siendo ese sueño pero cada vez me da más cosas o veo más cosas pero no se algo me molesta de eso, pero no te preocupes estoy bien. _

_Llego iren con botana papas, refrescos hasta bebidas al parecer íbamos a festejarlo en grande, solo nos dejamos llevar sin pensar que mañana iríamos a la escuela._

_-y dime eren, te gusta levi verdad. Decía iren mientras le daba un sorbo al refresco._

_-te lo contaron a soy muy directo jejeje,.._

_-solo te diré eren que levi es un chico muy atractivo y toda persona desea estar con él. Así que ten cuidado pueden que te lo vuelen._

_-eso lo sé muy bien y gracias lo tomare en cuenta, además soy una persona diferente, no creo que tengamos los mismos gusto pues él tiene novia y yo no puedo luchar contra eso. Dije mientras cerraba mis manos._

_-porque no lo intentas a lo mejor cambian las cosas._

_-lo intentare y gracias._

_En eso tocaron la puerta iren fue a ver de quien se trataba y al llegar a la sala detrás de él venia levi. Nos vimos por un instante esta vez ninguno aparto la mirada, parecía como si jugábamos a ver quien se rendirían cuando fuimos interrumpido._

_-sé que es cosas de niños pero quiero que conozcan a unas personas que son primos pero amigos míos. Pase por favor estamos en la sala. Dijo iren.}_

_De la puerta entraban dos güeros, altos, de cuerpo muy bien dotado, dijo uno llamarse erwin y el otro reiner pero reconocí a uno. Era el chico con el que baile la pasada fiesta, llego y me saludo al parecer él también se acordó de mi. Conversamos por un tiempo .solo me ayudo a subir mi ánimo._

_-les parece si jugamos a verdad o reto… dijo iren._

_-porque no se oye interesante una forma de atacar a las personas no crees. Dijo mikasa. Sin que nadie se negara empezamos._

_-estas enamorado de alguien? Dijo erwin a iren._

_-si por supuesto desde hace mucho tiempo pero no diré quien es. Verdad o reto arwin._

_-verdad._

_-te has enamorado de alguien prohibido como un amigo._

_-no, hasta ahora no. Verdad o reto mikasa._

_-cuál es tu meta en la vida._

_-mi meta es que eren sea un chico bueno y derecho y que deje de esperar por alguien que no lo merece. Dijo viendo fríamente a levi. Verdad o reto enano…_

_-yo no juego estupideces. Dijo mientras le daba un sorba a la cerveza. Intervino iren diciéndole que no fuera agua fiesta y que solo era un juego que no se lo tomara tan a pecho, después de un rato opto por jugar._

_-verdad, mocosa._

_-te acostarías con tu peor enemigo a pesar que tienes tu dudas, te hagas el imbécil sabiendo que alguien está loco por ti._

_-que idioteces son esas por supuesto que no es algo que va fuera de mi valores y sobre lo otro, me dan asco las cosas de segunda mano. Dijo levi mientras sonreía de lado como si su comentario fue cómico, mikasa se enojo pues supo que eran una indirecta y casi se agarran a golpes. Después de un rato termino la discusión._

_-reiner te gustaría hacer las cosas un poco subidas de tono. Le dijo iren mientras veía que nuevamente comenzar la discusión. Reiner solo movió la cabeza y sí que me pudiera aprevenir me agarro de la muñeca, sentí que nuestro labios se juntaron me quede en shock. Se oyó que se cerró la puerta con fuerza, me separe para ver que salía iren al parecer detrás de levi pero hanji lo detuvo._

_-adonde crees que vas, sé que esto fue causa tuya déjalo._

_-eren te dije que no eras el único tras él así que ya sabes mi respuesta. Dijo hizo un lado a hanji y salió detrás de levi. Todos quedaron en silencio y voltee a ver a reiner quería una explicación de que ocurrió. Mientras iren alcanzo a levi a unas cuadras._

_-SABIA TE GUSTA, LO QUERES VERDAD! Dijo iren con enojo y llanto. Levi solo voltio y sonrió un poco por la ensena._

_-tú mismo dijiste que actuara con si me interesara para que empezara a creer que lo aprecio. Deja de llorar y solo sígueme la corriente, debes irte no debe vernos juntos. Iren asintió y salió de ahí para su casa. Mientras tanto eren juntaba sus cosas para irse, mikasa y armin se ofrecieron en acompañarlo pero él se negó quería estar solo y pensar un poco las cosas no entendía porque salió así levi puesto que siempre lo menos preciaba y luego sale iren con que el también lo quiere, no entendía nada. En el trascurso a su casa decidió llegar al parque se sentó en una banca y recostó su cabeza. Pensó en el beso y al sentí eso labios se dio cuenta que no sintió nada y ahí supo que un beso sin sentimiento o emoción no se sentía nada bien. Paso un poco más de una hora se levanto. A levantar la mirada vio a levi apoyado en un tubo de los columpios fumando, no quería pelear así que decidió ignorarlo pero este lo interrumpió sosteniéndole el brazo._

_-qu…que te sucede, quieres pelea pues busca en otro lado no estoy de humor. Dijo eren mientras le evitaba la mirada._

_-NO DEJES QUE NADIE TE BESE! Es mas no dejes que nadie te toque. Dijo levi apretando más su agarre._

_-no eres nadie para decirme y mucho menos para reclamarme, quien te crees mi novio, mi amigo o mi padre. Lo que yo haga o deje de ser a ti no te incumbe así que suéltame o no respondo. Dijo eren tratando de soltarse. Levi lo acerco mas a él, eren no tolero mas, levanto su mano asiéndola puño directo a la cara de levi pero este la detuvo lo acerco mas y le dio un beso. Eren se dejo llevar no espero recordó el otro beso y se dio cuenta que no era igual este era un beso tierno, suave y sentía mariposas en el estomago. Se separaron un poco para tomar aire, levi soltó los brazos de eren y lo agarro de la cintura y la cabeza mientras eren tenía sus manos en el pecho se vieron un rato y nuevamente se besaron. Eren sentía la lengua de levi y la suya chocaban ejerciendo fuerza como tratando de ninguna rendirse en ese acto. Se retiraron con un hilo de saliva, eren tenia lagrimas en sus ojos quería que esto fuera verdad no pensar que era un arranque de cólera lo que levi estaba haciendo._

_-porque lo haces?… porque… me inquietas?... porque vienes y me besas si no te importo!. Lo haces por lastima pues te lo agradezco ya puedes déjame solo, no te preocupes y como antes te dije no te molestare con estos sentimientos. Dijo eren mientras lloraba y quería salir de ahí pero levi lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por la espalda._

_-no te vayas, la verdad no sé qué es lo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo siento, trato de odiarte pero mi corazón dice lo contrario. No soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos cuando de amor se trata y es verdad no sé ni como te metiste así en mi corazón, solo quiero saber qué es lo que siento por ti y quitarme este ardor que llevo en mi pecho. Dijo levi sosteniéndolo más fuerte._

_-la verdad ni yo te entiendo, quiero que me veas como alguien que te quiere levi alguien que daría todo por ti aunque tú no llegues a corresponderme sé que no fue perder tiempo. _

_Después de un rato abrazados mientras eren se calmaba un poco ambos caminaron agarrados de la mano a casa de eren, antes de llegar se detuvieron y se dieron un beso para después despedirse._

_-mañana te veo._

_-claro, hasta mañana. Dijo eren entrando a su casa._

_Ya en el trascurso levi no entendía por qué había llegado a eso, era verdad que lo hacía por venganza pero al sentir los labios de eren hizo que su corazón vacilara, sentía como si no era la primera vez cuando sintió un dolor de cabeza y con ello llegaban imágenes de alguien junto con el corriendo bajo la nieve. Por ahí pasaba hanji que al verlo tambaleando fue a ayudarle._

_-Que sucede levi estas bien_

_-déjame estoy bien, solo tengo un dolor de cabeza._

_-quieres que te acompañe a casa puede que haigas recordado algo._

_-no digas idioteces y puedo irme solo. Dijo levi separándose de hanji y seguir caminando._

_Al día siguiente todo seguía igual a diferencia de lo que paso eren iba con una sonrisa en los labios todavía no se creía lo que paso pero no quería sentir nuevamente una desilusión así que espero que era lo que pasaba en la escuela. Bajo a desayunar y terminar de arreglar sus cosas cuando el timbre sonó y fue el a abrir y ahí estaba levi con su cara de siempre y acomodándose un poco la camisa, eren sintió que el corazón se le salía._

_-le..levi san que haces aquí? Dijo con nerviosismo._

_-vengo por ti para ir a la escuela juntos claro si tu quieres. Dijo. Eren salió a toda prisa para no dejarlo esperando se despidió de sus padres y le dijo a mikasa que esta vez iría con levi, ella se sorprendió y trato de ponerse en contra pero eren la ignoro y se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Todo se sorprendieron verlos llegar agarrados de las manos y el club de levi se entristeció pues no esperaban que levi tuviera ese tipo de gusto y empezaron los rumores sobre ellos._

_-por cierto levi, terminaste con petra pues no quiero se plato de segunda mesa y ser el centro de atención. Dijo eren con un nudo en la garganta. Levi lo giro para verse de frente y le toco la mejilla sabia que eso lo iba a ser llorar._

_-terminamos hace un par de días, por eso no te preocupes no quiero. Dijo mientras lo acercaba para dale un beso pero eren lo detuvo pues estaban en un lugar público y le daba pena._

_Pero todo cambio ese mismo día cuando pensó que entre él y levi ya eran algo formal, eren se llevo un gran disgusto pues eso noche su madre lo mando a comprar una cosas al mini súper de la estación del tren que quedaba cercas de su casa, todo iba bien vagaba en sus recuerdos cuando vio a levi pasar decidió llegarle por la espalda y darle una sorpresa, llegaría un poco tarde pero valía la pena y en cuando iba a salir de su escondite escucho que le gritaban a levi, el voltio a la dirección de dónde provino se trataba de iren que llegaba saltando a los brazos de levi y este no de negaba. Tenían una conversación que eren no alcanzo a oír. Pero que idiota fui y pensar que le confesé mis sentimientos el desecho como basura- dijo eren. Decidió salir de ahí pues no sabía cuánto aguantaría su corazón. Llego a su casa dejo las cosa y subió a su habitación no quería ver a nadie en esos momentos._

_Mientras la almohada recibía sus lágrimas se quedo dormido._

_-buenos días joven durmió bastante. Dijo una mujer de cabellos plateados._

_-buenos días… donde esta porque no vino de despertarme como de costumbre._

_-no se preocupe se levanto temprano y salió a dirección de la jardinera. Dijo mientras salía a de mi cama y corría a dirección de la puerta._

_-no! Es esas ropas no alga tenga, cambie su atuendo. _

_Me cambie y poco después Salí a la jardinera al abrir las puertas él se encontraba ahí regando unas flores, lo salude y corrí a sus brazos._

_-con cuidado te vas a lastimar, buenos días como sigues de tu fiebre. Dijo mientras me ponía su mano en mi frente._

_-ya estoy bien porque no puedo salir todavía._

_-parece que ya estás bien pero de todas formas vamos adentro. Si tu también. Extendiendo su mano a mi dirección._

_-yo también pero esto es un sueño, mi sueño. Dije con un nudo en la garganta._

_-pero no se significa que no te pueda ver, vamos adentro eren. Dijo aquel joven sentía que lo conocía de algún lado pero no podía recordar en ese momento._

_-como me conoces y donde nos hemos visto._

_-estoy más cercas de lo que imaginas, búscame antes de que me pierda por completo. Dijo mientras se desvanecía._

_-espera por donde debo empezar si ni siquiera se tu nombre o algo que me ayude._

_-siempre estoy cercas de ti pero te diré algo que solo conocemos tu y yo._

_**Solo yo conozco tu dolor,**_

_**Tu incertidumbre,**_

_**Tu soledad.**_

_**Si solo pudiéramos estar juntos por siempre**_

_**Lo diría las veces que desees ¡TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE!.**_

_-espera no te vayas. Grite para se detuviera. Dije mientras todo se volvía oscuro y escuchaba alguien hablarme. Desperté mientras mi madre me agitaba estaba nerviosa, le pregunte qué pasaba ella me dijo que subió pues me escucho gritar y se preocupo, le dije que todo estaba bien que me iría a la escuela pues ya era tarde. Llego justo a la hora ese día armin no lo acompaño pues tenía que hacer una cosas a su casa y lo mantener ocupado un rato y de ahí se pasaría a la escuela, mikasa se quedo en la casa de annie un día antes y levi pues al parecer no paso por el lo cual lo molesto y recordando la noche anterior no lo deseaba ver. Entro al salón al parecer el maestro aun no llegaba así que saludo a arwin, hanji y mikasa pues eran los que se sentaban a su alrededor. Voltio para ver a levi pero no lo saludo, solo llego y se sentó, lo cual al otro le extraño. Llego el maestro y todo que ahí hasta que llego la hora del desayuno. Eren estaba leyendo un libro y comiendo un bocadillo cuando fue interrumpido._

_-sucede algo eren esta mañana no me saludaste y peor aun a levi, paso algo? Dijo iren. Eren solo seguía leyendo, no quería hablar con él pero nuevamente fue interrumpido pero esta vez fue levi._

_-puedo preguntarte algo, que mierda se significa esto. Dijo levi sin poder aguantar su coraje._

_-no sé de qué me hablas y por favor no quiero se grosero pero quiero estar solo un rato. Agrego eren, levi se molesto y le rebato el libro._

_-pe… pero que te pasa. Regrésamelo._

_-no hasta que me digas que demonios tienes, llegaste y saludaste a todo pero a mí me ignoras quiero saber el motivo, soy tu novio._

_-enserio soy tu novio o el remplazo de alguien mas, levi san. Dijo eren casi gritando._

_-ahora que idioteces tienes en la cabeza porque demonios dice eso yo nunca te eh remplazado por nadie._

_-cálmense los dos, así no solucionan nada. Dijo hanji interviniendo. Pero fue inútil la discusión se hizo gran de que tuvo que intervenir un maestro. Después de que las aguas se despejaron, tanto como eren y levi no se hablaban ni trataba de intercambiar miradas._

_Llego la hora de salida y todo seguía igual, levi tomo sus cosas, se levanto y salió azotando la puerta todos los que estaban quedaron atónicos pero siguieron en lo suyo. Eren por su parte se levanto y en cuanto iba a salir hanji lo detuvo quería que le explicara qué había sucedido pero eren no le comento nada era algo que ellos dos tenían que resolver. En la entrada de la escuela iba eren con armin el cual lo esperaba en la entrada en eso se detuvo un carro negro deportivo y de él salió levi que camino hasta quedar cercas de eren._

_-sube tenemos que hablar._

_-discúlpame pero no deseo hablar contigo y si no te das cuenta me iré con armin._

_-te eh dicho que subas mocoso no me hagas….dijo llevi mientras lo sostenía del brazo pero lo interrumpió eren._

_-que me vas a golpear, adelante atrévete que es lo último que le falta. Dijo tratando de zafarse. Levi llego a sus limite lo soltó y se subió al carro pero antes de arrancar miro a eren._

_-está bien como tú quieras, aquí termina todo puedes seguir con tu asida y lastimosa vida. Dijo mientras arranco dejando a eren sorprendió se fue así no le importo si lastimo a eren, armin los agarro de un hombro tratando de darle ánimos a su amigo pero fue inútil cuando lo vio al rostro eren estaba llorando._

_-así sin saber sus motivo de su enojo lo dejo sin ni siquiera trato de luchar para que le digiera algo eren lo dejo, eren sentía que el mundo estaba en su contra sintió la mano de armin pero por más que pudo las lagrimas salieron ahí se dio cuenta que solo paso el tiempo con él, solo fue una aventura a ver que salía de todo eso. Se tallo los ojos con su brazo no quería que mikasa o alguien más lo viera así se sentía tan miserable y a la vez tan idiota. Pero ellos no sabían que desde el otro lado de la puerta hanji vio todo._

_Pasaron los días y las cosas tomaron su lugar ya eren se acostumbro a evitar a levi en clase tratando de no verlo o dirigirle la palabra en cambio siempre cuando sonaba el timbre de cambio de clase levi salía de ahí o se separaba a conversar con iren, el también evitaba a eren. Y así transcurrió el tiempo llegando la graduación el cual la despedida era un viaje a las cabañas en Canadá, la prepa eran dueña de ellas._

_-bueno chico aquí están sus boletos no quiero que nadie se separe del grupo de acuerdo ya en los asientos se sentaran de acuerdo boleto y no quiero intercambios pues tanto como hombre estarán separados de mujeres. Dijo el maestro._

_-como estas eren yo pensé que no venias. Dijo armin mientras saludaba._

_- no quería pero mikasa me abrigo a que la acompañara._

_-tienes que salir desde lo que sucedió no has querido salir como lo hacías antes, solo te la pasas en el cuarto. Lo regaño mikasa._

_-está bien, está bien lo bueno es que vino. Vamos ya mero despega el avión. Dijo hanji._

_Ya en el avión para su mala o buena suerte levi se sentó a un lado del ambos se vieron sorprendidos era como si el destino la quiera ver juntos pero eso no les importo se sentaron cada quien en su lugar sin decir alguna palabra, llegaron a su destino y mientras esperaba los camiones se fueron a la cafetería eren seguía igual, pero en cambio levi lo miraba de reojo y sin que eren se diera cuenta le derramo un poco de su café._

_-p.. pero que te pasa por que haces esto. Dijo eren molesto mientras se limpiaba._

_-solo fue un accidente no te moleste, mira sígueme. Dijo levi mientras lo agarraba de la mano y lo llevo al baño llegaron y lo metió junto con el, pero antes de que eren protestara este lo beso dejando a eren confundido. Cuando regreso en si lo avento y le solto una bofetada._

_-cuanto tiempo quieres verme la cara. Si el te gusta adelante a final tu y yo terminamos._

_-pero q… nunca te eh visto la cara y como que me gusta. Explícate mejor idiota._

_-ah! Y ahora me insultas. Sabe que levi san déjalo así no deseo pelear por algo tan sensato como esto por eso no quería venir. Dijo eren mientras salía de ahí._

_-como van las cosas, no ha cambiado de parecer a lo que veo. Dijo iren mientras se acercaba ya que eren se había ido._

_-igual pero al parecer él piensa que estoy interesando en alguien más. Dijo levi mientras se apoyaba en la pared._

_-esperemos a llegar ya se me ocurrirá algo mientras tanto sigue así._

_-sabes qué? estoy cansado así dejo esta estupidez de una vez además a mi no me interesa._

_-estás seguro de eso pues me parece todo lo contrario cuando lo vez con alguien, solo recuerda que te traiciono. _

_-tsh… Siempre lo tengo en mente._

_Llegaron dentro de dos horas a las cabañas se instalaron por grupo en cada una los chicos y otra las chicas, por las tardes se podían juntar para irse a la sala de diversiones y por las noches podían ir a un antro cercas de las cabañas._

_Vayamos al antro les parece en la noche. Decía iren mientras corría a donde estaban todos._

_-si porque no así eren se distrae un poco, no te parece eren. Dijo mikasa._

_-no deseo ir pero vayan y diviértase. Dijo eren mientras subía las escaleras para las recamaras._

_-dije vamos a ir quieras o no. Dijo hanji con una cara gran de un demonio que le salía dos cuernos y la lengua le salía como serpiente.( bueno eso lo imagino eren)._

_-bu… bueno si… lo pones así iré. Dijo eren asiéndose pequeño._

_-así me gusta entonces chicas a ponernos guapas pues la belleza cuesta horas. Nos vemos en la entrada les parece._

_-Ok. Dijeron en grupo._

_Ya ahí se encontraron y entraron al lugar tomaron asiento y pidieron bebidas ese día eren sí que se quería embriagar lo te importaba que lo reprimiera un maestro. Llego la bebida y todos tomaron una mientras la música sonaba y las conversación surgían eren fue tomado de la mano y el este voltio._

_-pero que….? _

_-ven vamos a bailar, claro si quieres. Dijo reiner._

_-eres tu vaya que el mundo es pequeño, pero sabes… eren no quería bailar pues estaba en una mala racha y los ánimos los tenia bajos, sin razón aparente a un extremo de donde él se encontraba vio a levi ser cortejado por una chica y ese como buen don Juan de servía en plato extendido, eren sintió que le hervía la sangre y fingiendo un sonrisa le tomo la palabra a reiner. _

_(fondo canción vamps=replay( me gusta mucho este grupo) )._

_Mientras bailaban eren veía a lo lejos a levi, quería actuar lo más posible normal pero era imposible ver a levi bailar y coquetear con la chica, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos fue interrumpido._

_-que te pasa andas muy pensativo._

_-no te preocupes, no pasa nad... dijo eren mientras regresaba la vista a reiner y era interrumpido con pequeñas imágenes que pasaban por su mente, sentía que algo lo llamada…_

_(La historia perdida desbloquea, Deja pasar largas pesadillas)eren veía acostado en el suelo y del cielo caía nieve roja._

_(Hemos llegado a nuestro turno para lanzar un contraataque) caminaba sin un rumbo su pecho dolía y escucho el sonido de sus pasos y luego un rio._

_(Tus mentiras me arrastran_

_Solo tienes que cortarles la lengua_

_Así gritan estos labios dime que es lo correcto_

_Sus vidas fueron sacrificadas, su voluntad justificada). _

_(He seguido las pistas del pasado) -oye eren estas bien, te sientes mal. Dijo reiner mientras sostenía a eren de los hombros, eren se sentía confundido que era esas imágenes que pasaban por su cerebro. Sintió nuevamente el dolor y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos empezaba a ver borroso y las voces se apagaban entre los borroso vio que se acerco alguien y después la nada. _

_Abrió los ojos y se encontraba parado cercas de un rio, (como llego ahí) pensó mientras veía ambos lados, se estaba asustado._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos? Escucho a alguien desde atrás de él. Era una persona de tez pálida, ojos pequeños y rasgados al color de la luna, cara fina. Estatura no tan pequeña, de cuerpo delgado y bien marcado pues tenía una gabardina bien entallada._

_-¿Por qué la cara tan larga, tienes problemas? Dijo nuevamente. Algo en eren se sintió tan bien al grado de que podía confiar en esa persona._

_-siento que estoy perdiendo algo importante. Dijo mientras sentía un liquido caer por sus mejillas, se abrazo con tanta fuerza quería que todo su dolor terminara cuando unos brazos lo rodearon._

_-no te contengas llora!_

_Eren se sostuvo fuertemente de él y comenzó a llora, su mente tenía muchas cosas tenía miedo._

_-a que le tienes miedo, ¿a enamorarte?._

_-enamorado estoy pero será mi castigo por a ver puesto mis ojos en el, prefiero llorar, gritar, sufrir, salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo ¿sabes? Me hubiera gustado no a ver conocido este sentimiento que me carcome tanto física y mentalmente. Dijo eren mientras se separaba de aquella persona y se limpiaba el rostro._

_-pues a mí me agradas y mucho. Dijo. Eren se le detuvieron las lágrimas y sonrió. Sintió que habían pasado muchas horas conversando ya no sentía dolor alguno._

_-tengo que irme, nos veremos pronto._

_-por lo menos dime tu nombre, te volveré a ver…_

_Con una sonrisa se acerco tomo mi barbilla y agrego- siempre estoy contigo._

_Eren despertó se encontraba en su cuarto y mikasa era la primera en verlo y detrás de ella estaba hanji, armin y iren._

_-que paso, como es que llegue aquí. Dijo eren algo confundido y mareado._

_-estas bien eren me diste un susto de muerte, que recuerdas. Dijo mikasa._

_-solo que estaba bailando, me empezó a doler la cabeza y extrañas imágenes… después nada._

_-lo bueno que estas bien y no paso a mayores. Dijo hanji._

_-gracias chicos y nuevamente perdón por preocuparlos voy a ir con reiner para agradecerle que me haya traído._

_-eren quien… quien te trajo fue… este… decía armin._

_-fue levi. Interrumpió hanji. Eren se puso rojo y a la vez asombrado que él hubiera hecho eso pues seguían molesto, eren no supo que decir cuando iren interrumpió._

_- ¿Qué hermoso está nevando chicos?._

_-nieve… dijo eren viendo hacia la ventana y una lágrima se resbalaba por la mejilla._

_-pasa algo eren. Dijo armin._

_-no lo sé… siento como si hubiera vivido esto antes._

_Todos salieron a contemplar aquel espectáculo mientras jugaban con la nieve mientras en la cabaña levi admiraba a eren pero sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza con imágenes de él en el pasado._

_-estas bien estas muy pálido. Dijo petra mientras pasaba por ahí con unas sabanas en las manos._

_-no estoy bien, gracias._

_Cuando se retiraba levi, iren se acerco a el ordenándole que tenían que seguir el plan y su oportunidad era el festival que harían en la noche antes de partir, se lo comunico a todos los cuales accedieron llego la noche irían en grupo para no tener malos entendidos pero cuando todos caminaba dejando atrás a eren y levi este jalo a eren por la muñeca y caminaron al contrario, eren solo se dejo llevar ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que este lo había tocado._

_-este… este levi san tenemos que regresar con los demás._

_-no deseo estar con ellos quiero estar contigo y hacer las paces, no crees eren. Vamos a otro lado solo tú y yo._

_Eren no dijo nada todavía estaba perdido en esos ojos oliva que lo veían con un suplica, eren solo agacho la cabeza y asintió con ella y así levi caminaba delante de él mientras lo seguía sosteniendo de la mano. Pasaron las horas y era tiempo de regresar todos se sorprendieron al verlos llegar juntos pero nadie dijo nada para no arruinar el habiente. Llegaron a la cabaña se dispusieron a dormir pero ya en la madrugada eren se levanto no podía dormir así que salió a dar un paseo pero antes de salir vio la cama de iren vacía pensó que posiblemente tampoco el podía dormir que fue a buscarlo solo que encontró a levi y iren conversando muy acaramelados no quiso interrumpir y salió de ahí, ya por la mañana saludo a todos como de costumbre y se la paso casi todo el día con los chicos no quería molestarlos por pequeñeces pero como siempre hanji era muy lista y sabia que algo no estaba bien así que se sentó a un lado de eren._

_-se pelearon de nuevo._

_-no claro que en primer lugar una regresamos solo lo acompañe como agradecimiento de el otro día._

_-seguro que es eso o algo te incomoda, eren tú no eres bueno escondiendo tus emociones como lo haces ahora._

_-claro qu…. Jajajaja. Empezó eren pues llego reiner por la espalda haciéndole cosquillas._

_Cercas de ahí levi observaba todo hasta que no resistió y se dirigió hacia con ellos y el brazo jalo a eren hasta sacarlo de ahí mientras eren forjaba a que lo soltara._

_-pero qué demonios te pasa. Dijo eren._

_-puedes decirme que mierda fue eso._

_-no tengo que darte explicaciones, lo que viste eso fue y además quien te crees._

_-tienes razón no tienes porque, pero eso me molesta._

_-y crees que a mí no!._

_-de que hablas, se mas claro mocoso._

_-tu y iren dime hasta cuando me vas a ver la cara._

_-no digas tonterías, sabes que olvídalo ni sé porque demonios te saque._

_-eso mismo digo yo._

_Mientras adentro de la cabaña iren y hanji veían la discusión, mikasa llego y camino hacia ese rumbo pero fue detenida por iren, tenía que dejarlos si se ponían peor las cosas ahora si ellos entrarían pero por lo tanto tenía que esperar junto con los demás._

_-dime levi san quiero saber que pasa, que somos tu y yo, que soy para ti. Dijo eren a punto de llora, levi solo chasqueo y empezó a caminar pero eren lo detuvo._

_-vez ahora huyes. Pero… quiero saber porque AUN NO ACEPTAS QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI?. Dijo eren gritando con un nudo en la garganta._

_-levi voltio a verlo con una mirada indiferente mientras eren sentía la angustia y los demás seguían observando desde la ventana._

_-eso es una desilusión. Yo no voy a desilusionarme de ti, eso es lo que siento hacia ti desilusión. Dijo levi viéndolo a los ojos. Eren empezó a llorar y salió de ahí corriendo sin rumbo, todos salieron de la cabaña. Iren y corrió hacia donde corrió eren._

_-qué demonios le has dicho estúpido enano! Dijo mikasa mientras lanzaba su mano para golpearlo._

_-solo la verdad. Dijo mientras lanzaba a mikasa al suelo._

_-cual estúpida verdad! La has regado muy cruel y más lo has traicionado. Dijo hanji viéndolo con cara de partírsela no tenia que meterse ella pero al ver como se tomaron las cosas no le quedaba de otra más que decirle la verdad._

_-tú no sabes fue él quien me traiciono, me abandono me dejo a mi azar. Además tu que mierdas te metes si no sabes nada. Dijo levi mientras se disponía a retirar de ahí. Pero fue detenido por un puñetazo directo al rostro por parte de hanji._

_-sabes, UNA PERSONA ISO UNA PROMESA CON LA MADRE DE AQUEL CHICO Y LE PROMETIO QUE LO PROTEGERIA A COSTA DE SU PROPIA VIDA. Dijo hanji con lágrimas en su rostro._

_-no sé de te diablos me hablas. Dijo levi confundido y a la vez aturdido por el golpe._

_-un día como este pero hace 10 años mientras mi padre viajaba de regreso a casa encontró a un joven con sus ropas teñida de sangre pidiendo ayuda a su compañero. Interrumpió armin._

_-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo._

_-antes de perder en conocimiento dijo que lo ayudáramos pues él lo salvo y inconsciente repetía el nombre de aquella persona. Dijo armin._

_Levi se sostenía la cabeza mientras una gran cantidad de imágenes llegaban a él.-es mentira…_

_-tienes que recordar quien eras verdaderamente, yo no puedo ayudar más para eso ocupo que tomes sangre de la persona que te convirtió en esto. Dijo hanji mientras le acercaba un tubo pequeño._

_-quita esa cosa de mi vista._

_-lo vas a dejar de nuevo vas a dejar que esta vez muera, que le dirás a Karla si la vuelves a ver, qué dejaste a eren morir. Dijo hanji._

_-levi tomo el tubo lo ingirió y empezó a sentir que le cuerpo le quemaba, todo le daba vueltas y imágenes llegaba a su cabeza era a recuerdos de su vida y cayó al suelo retorciéndose hanji lo sostuvo para que no se golpeara por las fuertes convulsiones que le daban. Poco después se levanto pero se veía un poco diferente. Su tez padeció, sus ojos se tornaron color carmesí y gruñía enseñando unos colmillos, se acomodo su cabello alborotado y voltio a ver a su alrededor como buscando a alguien._

_-EREN…_

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar cercas de ahí eren seguía corriendo ante que se detuvo a tomar un descanso eran tantos sus emociones que no sabía como llevarlas acabo pero fue interrumpido por una voz familiar._

_-lo vas a olvidar… lo vas a abandonar?..._

_-iren eres tú, pero que dice q quien… a levi el ya tomo su decisión._

_-soy el único que puedo destruir el mundo de las personas y además el más sucios aunque aparente lo contrario, no somos tan distintos tu y yo._

_-no es verdad deseaba que nunca sentir este amor, estuve sufriendo hasta que me dijo que soy una desilusión pero aun así amo a esa persona._

_-creo que tu y el nunca van a cambiar no importa lo separado que se encuentren seguirán uniéndose y la única manera de separarse es muriendo._

_-pero que quieres decir con eso el y yo juntos desde antes…. No te entiendo. Dijo eren confundido pues al parecer iren le decía en acertijos las cosas._

_-son como un misma flama que no se ha podido apagar por más tiempo pasa y siempre desde ser el que tiene lo mejor. Dijo iren molesto. Eren sintió ese rencor._

_-porque me hablas como si me conocieras de tiempo._

_-porque nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños pero tu recuerdas nada pues cuando tenias 7 años volviste a nacer al que eres ahora, pero basta de conversar es hora de terminar todo._

_Detrás de iren salió una ventisca y eren cerró los ojos pero cuando menos se dio cuenta se encontraba en un precipicio, de repente empezó a no poder respirar sentía como si algo invisible lo agarrara por el cuello y sintió no tocaba el suelo, eren trataba de zafarse mientras sentía miedo._

_-esta es mi pequeña venganza tu ya no eres necesario aquí, adiós hermano._

_Eren sintió que volvía a respirar pero vio a iren poco a poco retirarse de él mientras veía como caía por aquel lugar, fue todo rápido, sintió que estrello con algo duro y un ligero dolor de cabeza empezó a tener sueño. Vio a su madre que le sonreía, su padre lo saludaba y su hermana se acercaba pero no eran los únicos mas otras de ellos estaba otra persona pero no la podía ver bien después vio la nada._

_Levi se encontraba afuera de las cabañas contemplando lo que había pasado y los recuerdos llegaba a el de una forma rápida, observaba a su alrededor como buscando algo o alguien cuando una mano lo saco de su transe._

_-te encuentras bien, como te sientes. Hanji decía _

_-cuatro ojos que haces aquí y eren, ¿Dónde esta eren?. Dijo levi con temor en sus palabras._

_-no lo sé salió corriendo que no te acuerdas que discutieron._

_-si, por…_

_Todos sintieron un escalofrió en la columna algo los inquieto y el aire olía a hierro era un aroma conocido para ellos todos se vieron pensando posiblemente que ya era tarde. Salieron a todos prisa hacia aquel aroma llegando a un precipicio, levi con su mirada de terror camino lento quería que todo fuera solo una con función pero a ver por aquel su cara cambio a una de miedo y de un salto bajo por el precipicio. Después todos se asomaron y vieron a eren en el suelo rodeado de sangre. Mikasa seguido a levi y atrás de ella armin _

_-reiner y erwin cuiden al los alrededores que no nos tomen por sorpresa. Dijo hanji_

_- EREN, EREN RESPONDE EREN. Gritaba levi mientras llegaba y lo trabada de agarra._

_-NO LO TOQUES. Dijo mikasa._

_-pero que dices idiota no vez la gravedad de las cosa._

_-por eso levi san se pego muy fuerte en la cabeza y es malo moverlo. Agrego armin_

_-pero porque quiero hacer algo es por mi culpa que este así ahora, si… espera… espera es un… malentendido yo no quería que te pasara esto… no te lo deseaba… Dijo levi mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla culpable de lo que estaba pasando. Sintió que alguien le tomaba la mejilla._

_-todo estará bien aquí estoy. Dijo eren con esfuerzo tratando de tener los ojos abiertos pero le era imposible. _

_levi pensaba como ayudarlo, no quería perderlo no de nuevo después de estar tanto tiempo separados nuevamente se encontraba pero él no esperaba que fuera en esa condición, llego hanji y al ver a su amigo mal quiso intervenir._

_-cálmate piensa solo tú lo puedes salvar. _

_Levi pensó un poco las cosa para luego abrazarlo y lo recostó en su pecho con el rostro viendo hacia el cielo, con la mano libre con un dedo delineo su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios para luego ponerla atrás de su cuello acercando sus rostros, contrajo el cuerpo de eren asía él, levi después paso su labios al cuello de eren para después lamberlo, eren sintió un cosquilleo y su mano la paso por detrás del cuello de levi para sentirlo más cercas pero luego todo cambio a sentir dos pequeños puntos que trataban de atravesar su piel. Eren intento gritar pero fue detenido por la mano de levi. Sentía como era succionada su sangre, su piel se agrietaba y su corazón dejaba de latir. Levi se separo de el cuello de eren para ver un hilo se sangre que salía de su boca hacia la barbilla. Se mordió el labio y los acerco a la boca de eren con lentitud abría con su lengua para pasar su sangre. _

_***Los recuerdos brillan silenciosamente y la promesa eterna que hemos hecho a lo lejos se rompe empapada de dolor**_

_Eren abrió los ojos de repente y empezó a abatirse de dolor mientras se convulsionaba y gritaba, levi lo agarro pero era demasiado fuerte así que entre armin, hanji y él lo detenían. Eren abrió los ojos y estos eran color carmesí como los de levi ambos se miraron y sintieron una ansiedad intensa de besarse de conocerse nuevamente sintiendo todos esos años perdidos, levi le ayudo a levantarse eren estaba muy desorientado no recordaba ni como y que estaba haciendo ahí._

_-cuiden que nadie se acerque, eren estas bien. Dijo mikasa mientras llegaba y lo sostenía de un brazo._

_-si, creo que si pero que me paso y porque estoy… siento mucha hambre…_

_-es normal pues apenas despertaste. Dijo hanji_

_- vaya al final pudiste salvarte, veo que regresaste levi. Dijo iren saliendo detrás de un árbol, todos se pusieron a delante de eren y levi lo ponía atrás de él. Eren no entendía nada._

_-veo que sigues igual de altanera y impulsiva. Dijo levi _

_-y a ti se te olvido que no puedes estar cercas de él, no tienes ese derecho o acaso quieres que te lo recuerdes pues esta sería la segunda vez. Vamos. Dijo _

_-pero que sucede no entiendo nada porque ese rencor hacia mí. Dijo eren_

_-te lo hare fácil tu y yo somos hermanos y la persona que está detrás de ti (Mikasa) aunque no directamente y la persona que está a tu lado es un criado que recogió nuestra madre y la principal cosa es que te odio y deseo que mueras._

_Todos rodearon a eren esperando a que iren asiera algún movimiento pero este decidió mejor retirarse sin antes amenazarlos. Eren cayo de rodilla no entendía nada llego hanji y le dijo que lo mejor era ise de ahí en otro lugar hablarían más tranquilos. Llegaron a la cabaña y le contaron todo que él era un vampiro y no uno cualquiera sino unos de los descendientes más antiguos llamados pura sangre y que el otro se era su hermano al igual que el eran los únicos._

_-entonces fue todo lo que paso y sobreviviste gracias a levi. Dijo hanji._

_-entonces porque me paso esto porque cambie y porque no recuerdo nada. Dijo eren antes de entras en pánico, pero levi intervino._

_-yo tengo la culpa para que no cayeras en manos de iren tuve que convertirte en humano para ue estuvieras a salvo._

_-ya veo. Entonces que pasara ahora._

_-tenemos que irnos de la ciudad y terminar todo este enrede do. Termino hanji. Todos estaban conversando con eren, al botear este veía a levi salir por la puerta, eren se separo de ellos y camino detrás de él, todos vieron y decidieron dejar las preguntas para otra ocasión ellos tenían que hablar. Eren llego hasta él y lo detuvo del brazo, levi solo mantenía la mirada hacia enfrente, cuando eren hablo._

_-creo que nuestro encuentro no fue el adecuado, mucho gusto me llamo eren jeager. ¿Como te llamas? Veras yo quisiera ser tu amigo si es posible. Levi se le quedo viendo con cara de esta loco pero en cualquier forma le contesto._

_-hola me llamo rivaille no estaría mal la idea. Dijo levi mientras sentía que un calor se contenía en su corazón y se perdía en eso ojos verdeazulados pero fueron interrumpidos._

_-eso es imposible recuerden que son amo y sirviente. Pero creo que eso nunca les importo aunque se lleven 6 años de diferencia es verdad que el amor rompe las barreras. Decía erwin mientras se acercaba y terminaba de alistar._

_Después de alistar todo y salir a la cuidad conversaron del pasado para darse cuenta de que eren todavía no despertaba por completo pero no les importo pues dejarían que con el tiempo el recodaría. Llegaron a su nuevo hogar legos de sus familias pues sabía que si permanecían cercas de ellos les podía pasar algo._

_Eren y levi poco a poco empezaron a convivir mas dejando atrás los malos recuerdo y en principal levi pues quería remediar del sufrimiento que le causo al menor así que espero que llegara el fin de semana para ver como seguían las cosas para poder invitar a eren a salir como recompensa, lo cual lo hizo dado el caso de que podía ser el único de diversión, eren encantado acepto pero al parecer no fue el único pues avía oído hanji y esta como buena amiga se coló. Llego el dia y mientras llegaba la hora se encontraba armin, reiner,erwin y levi esperando a las chicas y a cierto niño de ojos hermosos. Armin llevaba unos pantalones y la camisa de manta, reiner un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una playera blanca, erwin uno pantalón crema con una camisa de vestir y levi llevaba unos jean negros ajustados, una playera de vestir con el cuello en v color tinta y el cabello peinado un poco hacia atrás con unos pocos mechones en la frente. _

_-debes tranquilizarte ya pronto bajan. Dijo armin pues veía a levi caminar de un lado a otro sabia que la puntualidad era su prioridad._

_-¡si lose! Pero tardan demasiado si solo vamos a pasear no a exhibimos a ver qué idiota cae en sus faldas. Dijo levi cansado de esperar y se fue a sentar cercas de ahí._

_-tienes razón._

_-bueno chicos los dejo tengo cosa que hacer ya que nadie estará. Decía erwin mientras salía de la sala._

_-pensé que irías con nosotros. Dijo reiner mientras lo veía que se alejaba._

_-perdón por la tardanza. Agrego hanji interrumpiendo. _

_Voltearon y asomándose mikasa entraba con una blusa de resaque estampada con unos jean negros y su bufanda. Hanji llevaba un conjunto de pantalón y camisa de vestir color marrón. Sasha un short con mayas abajo y una blusa de tirantes color azul con estampados color crema y claro una papa en su mano. Petra un vestido color azul celeste con calzado de tacón y un sombrero del mismo color._

_-que hermosa se ven, que ya no quieres ir. Dijo reiner._

_-por supuesto que iré. Agrego erwin._

_-y dónde demonios esta el mocoso._

_-aquí estoy. Eren dijo mientras salía con una playera de tirantes roja ajustada dejando ver el torso algo marcado pero delgado, una torerita de color negra, un pantalón ajustado de mismo color de la camisa y con el cabello un poco alborotado hacia atrás._

_-sí que la ropa hace milagros. Agrego levi, eren solo hizo un puchero y camino a la puerta dando a entender que ya estaban listos._

_Así se fueron al parque compraron los boletos y se dedicaron a divertirse pero no dejando bajar la guardia pues ya avían pasado días y nada de iren por los alrededores luego de un rato decidieron dejar a la parejita sola para que se acercaran mas, cuando quedaron solos levi se fue a sentar mientras eren compraba algo para beber, levi lo observaba con mucha ansiedad perdiéndose en sus fantasías cuando fue interrumpido por eren._

_-que pasa levi san, sucede algo._

_-quiero que me digas levi nada más, me haces sentir superior a ti lo cual es lo contrario. Dice mientras se cruzaba de manos._

_-que tanto me vez, tengo algo._

_-te vez bien vestido así mira hasta las chicas te ven para coquetearte, lástima que seas gay de seguro le rompiste el corazón a una que otras chica. Dijo en forma de burla viendo a eren que se sonrojaba con su comentario y luego asiera pucheros. – pero antes que nada no recuerdas nada._

_-para serte sincero no solo tengo unos fragmentos de mi memoria, discúlpame._

_-no tienes que disculparte y no te preocupes con el tiempo regresaran._

_Levi no dejaba de ver a eren el cual se sintió avergonzado y cambio el tema levanto su dedo índice y señalo un cierto lugar levi volteó par ver la montaña rusa caminaron hasta ahí y se disponían a subir pero solo quedaba un lugar._

_-sube aquí te espero no te preocupes, aquí te observo._

_-está bien._

_Subió y antes de que caminara el carro volteo a ver a levi el cual lo saludaba._

_-ya podemos hablar. Dijo levi mientras seguía saludando a eren._

_-está bien pero aquí no. Dijo iren._

_-no pienso dejarlo solo eso lo sabes de antemano._

_-pero el peligro soy yo así como estoy contigo no le pasara nada entonces que dices… dime que se_

_Siente ahora que despertaste._

_-de eso quieres hablar entonces es mejor que regrese._

_-ahhh! Que aguafiestas eres pero ya que tienes prisa iré al grano. ¿Cuándo piensa regresar?_

_-prefiero morir antes de regresar contigo. Todo este tiempo me engañaste._

_-pero lo hice porque te amo levi haría lo que sea por ti._

_-entonces déjame ir._

_-no, no porque volverás con él y no puedo aceptarlo. Yo te amo el no te quiere no recuerdas que te abandono. Dijo iren que ya no soportaba los rechazos de levi, se seco las lágrimas y lo vio fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-espero que te arrepientas pues vendrás a mí y me suplicaras después que lo que va a pasar._

_Sin mas levi corrió a donde dejo a eren pero al llegar no lo encontró busco entre la multitud y nada, llamo a los demás para buscarlo más rápido, llegaron los chicos pero al parecer faltaba erwin y reiner que al parecer se retiraron hace mucho de ahí mientras lo buscaba y el tiempo pasaba a levi lo carcomía las ansias cuando de repente sonó el teléfono de levi._

_-eren eres tu donde demonios andas idiota._

_-se encuentras en la casa de los espejos, date prisa si es que lo quieres volver a ver… se corto la llamada._

_-era el donde esta levi. Dijo hanji._

_-era erwin y al parecer esta con eren pero también con iren. dijo mientras apretaba las manos y sin mas levi salió corriendo y detrás de el mikasa, hanji, armin._

_-donde esta eren erwin._

_Erwin salía de su escondite sosteniendo a eren mientras tiraba un frasco al suelo ya abierto. Se acerco un poco a ellos y como si fuera una muñeca aventó a eren para que quedara a unos metros de ellos, mikasa fue la primera en correr a él y sosteniéndolo en sus brazos lo acuno a ella._

_-¡eren estas bien eren! Dijo mientras los acercaba a su pecho._

_-¡QUE DEMONIOS LE DISTE ERWIN!. GRITO LEVI._

_-solo es veneno uno muy especial pero eso nos es el más importante dando que es un veneno difícil de conseguir su cura también lo es pero como soy tan buena gente me moleste en traer la cura. Decía iren saliendo detrás de erwin con un frasco color morado en sus manos._

_Levi estaba a punto de correr arrebatárselo pero fue detenido por los quejidos que daba eren, se agacho a la misma altura de él y después volteo a ver a iren._

_-de acuerdo iré contigo pero con la condición de que me des eso para salvarlo._

_-no puede ir, que pasara si él está mintiendo y eso no es la cura. Dijo armin._

_-de acuerdo pero sabes mejor te dejare que lo pienses bien te daré todo un día para que lo recapacites. Dijo iren._

_-pero te he dicho que iré contigo. ¿Acaso estas sordo o qué?. Dijo levi con los nervios de punta._

_-no levi, quiero que sientas todos tus desprecios en el dolor de él. Dicho esto desapareció después de dos horas llegaron a casa y acostaron a eren el cual empezaba a tener fiebre y se quejaba mas._

_-como esta. Dijo hanji._

_-sigue igual, levi y mikasa están con el ninguno quiere separarse pero el más afectado es levi que no ha cambiado su semblante desde que llegaron. Dijo petra mientras sacaba unas sabanas del cuarto._

_-nunca pensé que erwin nos traicionaría._

_-yo… veras hanji, yo si sabia…_

_-porque nuca nos lo dijiste._

_-pensé que él había cambiado después de convivir con ustedes lo poco que fue._

_-Bueno no importa lo importante es eren y que levi no sepa. _

_Mientras en la habitación eren se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte levi lo sostenía de la mano poyado a un costado de la cama esperando que todo cambiara. Al día siguiente mientras todos se preparaban para desayunar se escucho un fuerte grito provenir del segundo piso todos corrieron al lugar para encontrarse a levi y mikasa agarraba por los brazos a eren el cual se retorcía y se sacudía de un lado a otro sacando sangre por la boca._

_-que sucede, que le pasa._

_-empezó a gritar y a sangrar en cuanto abrió los ojos. Dijo mikasa aterrada sosteniéndolo de un brazo._

_-petra trae mi caja de primeros auxilios, mikasa trae unos trabos húmedos yo me encargo de agarrarlo con levi. PERO YA. Dijo hanji mientras salían los demás, Poco después llego petra con la caja y mikasa con los trapos._

_-bien armin pásame la inyección de lado superior lado izquierdo y un cordón._

_-s..si._

_-levi y mikasa sosténganlo mientras se lo inyecto._

_-que mierda es eso zoe._

_-es un tranquilizante le ayudara al dolor pero no mucho. Dijo mientras lo inyectaba en el brazo. _

_Después de todo aquello un poco más calmada las cosas salieron del cuarto tenían que hacer algo y rápido pues el tiempo se terminaba. Levi se levanto de el lugar donde estaba sentado y camino hacia la entrada pero fue detenido por petra._

_-toma las cosas con calma no hagas una barbaridad._

_-¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ESTOY VIENDO COMO SUFRE A CAUSA MIA!. GRITO_

_-te entendemos pero apresurando las cosas pueden salir mal debe haber otra opción…. Dijo petra para después es interrumpida._

_-si la ahí… dijo armin._

_-como, cual puedes se la solución._

_-solo tenemos que matarlo y volverlo a revivir._

_-que estupideces dices si ya lo despertamos._

_-si es verdad pero recuerden que el todavía no recuerda puede eso ayudarnos solo antes de que se detenga su corazón puedes entregarle tu sangre otra vez. _

_-tu sabias eso cuatro ojos._

_-si por eso no lo había dicho antes pues no se la respuesta._

_Y así poco a poco el tiempo pasaba no cambiaba nada ya todos estaban agotados por la noche anterior levi no dejaba de sostener la mano de eren que era cada vez más fría, hanji caminaba de un lado a otro, petra, armin y mikasa sentados con la angustia en sus rostros. El tiempo se agotaba asi que pusieron el plan en marcha mientras armin y petra cortaba partes de la piel de eren para que saliera la sangre contaminada, levi se corto la muñeca para que eren bebiera pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa._

_-PORQUE SUS HERIDAS NO SE CURAN ¡PORQUE!._

_-cálmate levi no te precipites. Dijo hanji._

_-¡NO! vamos eren no te rindas. Decía mientras se absorbía su sangre y se la entregaba a eren por la boca desesperadamente._

_-LEVI PASTA TE VAS A DESANGRAR, DETENTE._

_Pero fue inútil eren ya no respiraba y su piel se hacía en un tomo ceniza. Levi quedo en shock que cuando hanji lo sostuvo del hombro este la esquivo quería estar solo así que todos salieron y levi se acostado a un lado del llorando y culpándose, sabía que nadie tenía la culpa y de nada servía desquitar su enojo con ellos, en eso se abrió la ventana entrando un ventisca y con ella una voz familiar._

_-pobrecito, que tienes.. dijo iren en burla._

_-eren un hijo de,…. Decía levi mientras se acercaba con el puño levantado para darle en la cara pero este fue detenido por erwin._

_-te puse condiciones y tus las rechazaste ahora dime ¿qué me puedes dar tu para yo lo regrese?. Dijo. Levi se sorprendió por la pregunta y sin titubear le respondió.-lo que tú quieras._

_-bueno lo revivo pero esta será la última vez que lo vez estarás conmigo hasta que yo decida y se te ocurre traicionarme tenlo por seguro que esta vez sí lo mato._

_-pero no se va air solo yo iré también. Dijo petra quien había oído todo._

_-petra vaya quién lo diría después de defraudarme quieres regresar pero sabes no me interesas._

_-eso a mí no me interesa y si piensas llevártelo tendrás que pasar por mí._

_-pero que idioteces dice petra si yo voy con ella eren regresara._

_-aun así no te importa lo que pensara eren una vez que despierte y no te vea, te estoy esperando iren._

_-es la misma respuesta._

_-entonces discúlpame levi. Dijo petra mientras se acercaba a el y sacaba un rosario de su bolso para ponerlo alrededor de levi el cual de un jalón hace que una herida grande saliera sangre. Levi protesto pero petra le decía que confiera en ella._

_-tú decides nos llevas a ambos o lo pierdes._

_Iren chasqueo estaba acorralado se acerco a eren y le dio de cómo aquel frasco después se dirigió a ambos.-está listo solo falta que le des sangre._

_Levi camino hasta con él se mordió el labio y después lo beso para que fuera más directa la sangre. Eren abrió poco los ojos para después se dejara ir al cuello de levi con ojos carmesí y lagrimas por sus majillas._

_-todos estará bien, no llores._

_-levi..levi me quieres. Dijo eren tratando de tener los ojos abiertos._

_-por supuesto mocoso vamos descansa. Dijo levi mientras lo presiono a su regazo y lo volvía acostar eren cerraba sus ojos para después juntar sus frentes._

_-te daré tiempo para que te despidas. Los veo afuera. Dijo iren._

_-levi estaré en la entrada para que nadie venga y sospeche. Dijo petra._

_-discúlpame por todo este tiempo que estuve ciego y te lastime tanto y también por no poder estar más tiempo contigo me hubiera gustado, nuevamente nos encontramos para volvernos a separar per sabes…_

_**Solo yo conozco tu dolor**_

_**Tu incertidumbre**_

_**Tu soledad**_

_**Si pudiéramos estar juntos para siempre**_

_**Lo diría tantas veces como desees**_

_**Te amare por siempre.**_

_Adiós y hasta pronto mocoso, MI MOCOSO. Dijo para después levantarse y Salir junto con petra sin voltear para atrás._

_Eren despertó pues sintió el calor entrar por la ventana veía a su alrededor pues lo último que recordaba era el parque y después la nada en eso escucho paso que llegaba deprisa a su lugar._

_-¿eren estas?, ¿bien estas bien?, recuerdas algo?. Decía mikasa._

_-mikasa no me bombacíes con preguntas. Si estoy bien y los demás. _

_-no puedo es que ya estas mejor nos diste un gran susto. Dijo hanji entrando._

_-perdóneme quiero disculparme con los demás. Dijo mientras salía de cama y se dirigía a la puesta pero fue sostenido por hanji la cual traía un semblante triste. Eren pregunto qué pasaba hanji levanto la mano la cual tenía un sobre y le dijo que esto estaba a un costado de su almohada, eren con miedo lo abrió para ver su contenido una hoja con letras negras._

_**Hola eren:**_

_**Sé que es muy corta pero no tengo tanto tiempo**_

_**Cuando leas esta carta es posible que ya estaremos lejos de ahí**_

_**Solo quiero decirte que no te preocupes estaremos bien**_

_**Estaré con levi para que no caiga en depresión y no destruya todo lo que vea**_

_**Solo quiero que te cuides y le hagas caso a los demás**_

_**Te prometo nos volveremos a encontrar.**_

_**Petra.**_

_-cuando paso esto. Dígame todavía los podemos alcanzar. Dijo eren con la voz temblorosa y lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-han pasado tres días desde que se fueron no sabemos donde están. Dijo mikasa._

_-eh estado dormido tres días, no es cierto._

_-lo siento eren._

_-quiero estar solo, por favor. Dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta y la abría._

_-vamos mikasa. Dijo hanji mientras ambas salían de ahí._

_Eren cerró la puerta y camino hasta la mesa que tenia a un lado de la cama, se sentó y se quedo viendo un rato su reflejo por la ventana, tenía la vista perdida y de repente una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, agacho la cabeza y se puso a llorar._

_-que podemos hacer por él, es muy cruel por fin se habían reunido. Dijo armin mientras se acercaba a las chicas._

_-nada solo apoyarlo pero esto es solo un poco de lo que se aproxima y nos necesitara más todavía. Dijo hanji._

_-solo nos quedaremos observando como se destruyen._

_Vamos dejemos que se calme ya mañana partiremos._

_En otro lado de la cuidad estaba levi y petra solos en una habitación._

_-como estas. Estas bien._

_-acaso me veo bien. Sabía que algo pasaría era mejor que no hubiéramos salidos no estuviera pasando esto._

_-no digas eso piensa que le distes un recuerdo._

_Y si me llega a odiar, no sé qué hacer solo de pensarlo me aterra._

_-eso nunca va a pasar pues te ama._

_-iren los quiere ver. Dijo erwin mientras levi y petra caminaba para llegar a el._

_-estás listo para sacrificar todo levi._

_-lo hago por él. Dijo._

_-nos vamos eren. Decía mikasa mientras acomodaba una maleta para él._

_-pero hacia donde y si llega levi y petra y no nos encuentran, no mejor ahí que quedarnos aquí. Decía mientras sacaba la ropa que mikasa aguardaba._

_-vamos eren ellos no volverán aquí a lo mejor los encontraras a donde vamos a ir. Decía armin._

_-pero a dónde iremos._

_-a Inglaterra._

_-a Inglaterra y porque ellos van a estar haya._

_-porque ahí fue donde comenzó todo y tiene que terminar ahí, estás listo para lo que viene pues cairas en una tormenta de sangre y lagrimas eren y puede que al final mueran muchas personas._

_-si quiero ir puede que ahí lo encuentre._

_Y así subieron al carro para viajar done abordarían un barco eren no perdía la esperanza de volver a ver a levi, aunque su mayor temor era que una vez encontrándose podrían ser enemigos, solo esperaba saber la verdad a precio de su vida. Mientras levi estaba en un avión esperando su destino pues sabía que todo iba a cambiar una vez que estaba con iren._

_-que no estás contento._

_- adonde vamos._

_-iremos a donde todo empezó, el lugar donde nacimos como somos…_

_INGLATERRA…_


	2. MI COMIENZO

**_OBLIVIOUS_**

(between dark and ice)

_Aunque el reloj se mueva de izquierda a derecha. Nunca cambiare el pecado cometido destrui a la persona que mas me comprendió._

**_MI COMIENZO_**

Una silenciosa oscuridad envuelve todo a mi alrededor un despertar distinguido, no puedo desafiar aquel susurro, si te encontrara en un lugar de nuevo podría decirte todo mi amor eterno.

Inutilidad como un débil resplandor anhelado hace que este amor crezca aunque se rompa incluso mis conocimientos del pecado es borrado de este cuerpo.

Enciendo la lama que morirá dulcemente, fragante Latido contando las flores dispersas, este sufrimiento ha empezado a doler de nuevo.

El dia que naci de esta forma fue aquella noche nevada un dia de invierno en el cementerio, el dia que falleció mi hermana. Aquella desolada noche me encontraba apoyado sobre su tumba, no deseaba ir a otro lugar mas…

-hermana… porque te fuiste me siento tan solo… me hubieras llevado contigo…hermana…¡hermana!.

Sentí ese devastador invierno pero era tanto mi sentimiento de perdida, tome una piedra con filo que tenia cercas ya no deseaba vivir, la pase sobres mis muñecas apoyándome en la tumba, sentía el ardor de esas heridas mi cuerpo pesado y los sonidos poco a poco de apagaban, repente una voz suave y dulce me llamo….

-te encuentras bien.( decía mientras corria a socorrerme).

-ya no tengo a nadie, no tengo motivos para vivir.

Ella sabia que no podía hacer nada por mi en ese lugar y hiso una pregunta quue cambio mi vida.

-deseas tener motivos yo te puedo dar uno y de por vida, si solo tu lo deseas..

- de por vida?!.. que motivo seria tan valioso como mi hermana, que me daría una razón de vivir.

-sss…si deacuerdo

-tenlo por seguro que no te arrenpentiras.

Sentí un pequeño dolor en el cuello, el cuerpo ardia, la sangre me ardia, los recuerdos de mi vida pasaban rápido por mi cabeza cuando menos supe perdi la conciencia.

Desperté en una habitación, sentía en cuerpo extraño, veía las cosas de una forma distinta una charla a unos 7 metros de mi ,los pajaros en un árbol cercas de la habitación, alguien que dejo caer un vaso de agua, al parecer habían pasado dias.

-buenos días como te sientes. Dijo una joven bella que se acercaba hasta mi.

-bb..buenos días. No lose. Donde estoy.

-a pasado 3 dias desde que nos conocimos, como te llamas,mi nombre es carla jeager. Es un gusto.

-3 dias… como me llamo…. No .. lo… recuerdo

-no lo recuerdas, esta bien si te pongo uno…veamos…te parece levi.

- levi … esta bien se lo agradesco, mi señorita.

-no seas tan formal, desde ahora viviras aquí seras parte de la familia, vamos vístete quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Me vesti y Sali del cuarto caminando a un lado de carla mientras ella me enseñaba cada ricon de aquella mansión, nos detuvimos en una puesta grande.

-ya llegamos vamos.

Al abrirla se reflejaron tres pequeñas siluetas, eran una niña y dos niños aproximadamente de d años.

-mami, mami. Donde estabas nos sentíamos tan solos.

-Perdone me no volverá a pasar,estaba con una persona pero antes quiero que la conozcan y quiero que se porten bien con el deacuerdo. Pasa.

-mucho gusto. dije al entrar.

-se llama levi y será su compañero. Levi ellos son mis hijos, mi hija mikasa, y los gemelos eren y iren desde ahora se cuidaran entres los 4.

- será un honor.

-si mama.

Pasaron los años y poco a poco conoci a los 3, mikasa era seria y conservada y siempre estaba detrás de eren como su sombra, iren era muy arrogante y frívolo siempre rodeado de los jóvenes de la casa,su temperamento era tan frio que nadie le negaba las cosas por temor de que les pasara algo,pero en cambio eren es callado siempre ayudaba a las personas nuca decía que no a las cosas, aunque en veces se metia en riñas por el temperamento que se cargaba en veces aunque fuera tranquilo y a todos nos trata por igual.

Sin darme cuenta poco a poco entro a mi corazón.

-LEVI!?.. LEVI SAN..!donde estas.

-estoy aquí. Que deseas eren.

-pense que estabas con iren con eso de que eres el único que no le complace sus caprichos.

-es verdad pero no me llames asi me molesta.

-porque? Porque no soy eren.. ehh levi.

-dejame en paz maldito idiota…dije mientras apretaba los puños para no golpearlo pero las ganas me sobraban.

-decuerdo , sigue con tu sueño ya que como te digo es un sueño..( salió de la habitación con enormes carcajadas)

Mientras tanto en las pasillos de aquel lugar. Salía un hombre rubio de las sombra y camino cercas de iren.

-paso algo, señorito iren. Quiere que haga algo. Decía erwin.

-dejalo todavía lo recuerda, ya pasaron 2 meses desde que se vieron y se final no puede estas con el ya sabe las consecuencias mejor vamos a las cuidad quiero despejarme. Agrego iren.

Como desee usted. finalizo erwin.

Mientras tanto levi estaba en su habitacion tratando de olvidar aquel amor que lo hacia odiarse a si mismo, deseaba estar con el pero no podia por el trato que iso con iren. Solo le quedaba saber de el por los mensajes que le mandaba hanji.

(en una de sus conversaciones por cel)

-bueno quien habla. Dijo hanji

-soy yo, como están las cosas por aya.

-todo esta bien por aca. No te preocupes aquí todo esta tranquilo.

-como esta el.. dijo con temor a preguntar.

-el… el sigue preguntando por ti. Ya paso el tiempo pero no puede aceptar tu partida, por fin se acordó de algo pero es muy complicado para el….

-hanji san. Perdón te interrumpo… esta hablando con levi san.. dijo armin entrando a la habitación donde habla hanji.

- que sucede, paso algo.. dijo hanji.

-es eren no ha querido salir de su habitación pregunta por levi armin muy preocupado.

-enseguida voy esperame un poco. Tengo que dajarte , te llamare después.

-esta bien y gracias por cuidar de el. finalizo levi después corto la llamada.

Sabia que por su culpa eren estaba sufriendo,si pudiera cambiar todo, pero por el amor que le tenia tenia que sacrificar ese amor, para no perderlo.

-levi esta aquí, puedo pasar. Dijo petra al entrar.

-adelante que deseas.

-Estabas hablando con alguien, pudo ser hanji que sucede paso algo.

- Nada solo quería haber como iban las cosas.

-se que es difícil separarse de eren. Se que te preocupa pero es mejor asi, vamos iren te espera. finalizo petra.

Me levante de mi lugar y pase a un lado de ella, petra decidió estar cercas de conmigo cuando me separe de eren pues supe que yo le gustaba pero al saber el gran amor que le tengo a mi mocoso decidió dejar asi las cosas.

Mientras tanto en la cuidad en una pequeña casa se encontraba eren en su habitación, dormido teniendo un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

-Er…er..enn..eren..eren! te has vuelto a dormir que mañia la tuya..decia hanji entrando a la habitación

-lo siento hanji san, es solo que aun lo tengo. Dijo eren tallándose los ojos.

-el sueño? Dejo hanji.

-si… aquel lugar desconocido y aquella persona..dijo eren tratando de acordarse un poco mas de quien se trataba aquella persona.

-persona,eh te entiendo!. Vamos tienes que salir de cama tenemos una celebración en la mansión hanji sacando tratando de sacar a eren de la cama.

-NO! No deseo ir ahí, no quiero salir ni saber nada del mundo. Decía eren haciendo pucheros en la cama.

-NO SEAS TAN INFANTIL! Piensa en las personas que te aprecian. Decía mikasa muy enojada pues estaba ya enfadada de la actitud de su hermano. – piensa en ese enano que pensara si te oye comportándote asi que crees que diría. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir ese enano se había llevado el corazón de eren y ella no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-quiero verlo, deseo hablar con el de nuevo. Dijo eren con un nudo en la garganta,

-entonces haslo por el, piensa y sal de ahí.dijo mikasa saliendo de la habitación.

-gracias chicos.

Un sueño… tuve un sueño, que parecía tan real, pero… incierto a la vez. Un mundo diferente donde corria por la oscuridad… pero la al final había una luz… tan calida…

-levi,.. levi estas bien que te sucedió. Dijo petra.

-ah!... petra eres tu. Dijo levi.

-estas bien, empezaste a sudar mucho, te quejabas mucho que te paso.

-no.. nada solo un sueño.

-estas seguro no necesitas nada.

-estoy petra gracias pero quiero estar solo.

-por cierto te traje el desay….

-Gracias… pero no lo quiero, llévatelo!... dijo levi interrumpiendo a petra.

-Tienes que comer bien desde que despertaste y no es bueno para ti … te lo dejare aquí…por cierto va a ver una fiesta y iren te quiere listo para antes de la petra abriendo la puerta.

- LE DIJE A SE IDIOTA QUE NO IVA A IR!...dijo levi muy molesto.

-posiblemente eren va a estar ahí, no lo deseas ver después de 2 meses. Dijo petra con la cara agachada.

-por lo mismo no quiero ir, no deseo verlo, es duro,dijo levi poniendo ambas manos en la cabeza.

-piensalo yo al rato regreso.

Como podía ir una parte de mi lo anhelada y otra no pues me conformaría con verlo de lejos, esto me hace recordar aquella vez… en un baile cuando por fin supe lo que mi corazón anhelava.

(recuerdo)

-joven eren vaya a divertirse en la fiesta igual que tus levi

- eso no es para mi levi san, además iren solo se la pasa cortejando chicos y chicas para poder después acostarse con eren.

- tiene toda la razón.

- LEVI SAN!. Te dije que no me llamaras de usted.

- como quieres que te hable si tu también me hablas de usted. Agrego levi algo molesto.

Eren esta muy rojo de la cara no sabia como responderle a levi quería de una vez decirle todo y se armo de valor para encararlo.

-levi…TE QUIERO!.dijo eren un la cabeza agachada y jugando con sus manos.

Levi solto una pequeña sonrisa se le hacia tan tierno eren cuando era asi el ya sabia lo que sentía eren y al verlo sonrojado de las ojeras supo decirle también lo que sentía por eren.

-lose eren… yo también te quiero.

(Actualidad)

-Levi. Ya estas listo,nos iremos en poco tiempo. Dijo iren entrando a la habitacion.

-Si ya estoy listo. Dijo en un tono molesto.

-veo que no comiste en todo el dia haces mal podrías morir. Ten prueba un poco. Dijo cortándose un poco el brazo iren.

-Te dije que no tomaria de ti, prefiero morir antes. Dijo dándole un manotazo.

-no puedes pensar eso, bien piensa que es mi hermoso hermano, como se pondría en burla.

Levi solo le volteo la cara a la cual iren se molesto.

-has lo que quieras al rato me cierto sabes donde va a ser la fiesta.

-no me interesa. Dijo ignorándolo.

-en el castillo donde murió madre , recuerdas, te espero en el carro, no tardes.

Como no iba a recordar aquella mansión fue ahí donde murió carla dejándome una gran carga.

(recuerdo)

-levi cuida a mis hijos y mas a mis hijos y si es necesario uno del otro pues presiento que me ausencia los dejara perdidos y puedes hacer carla

-no te preocupes yo los cuidare pase lo que pase.

-si ocurre algo has que beban esto y si es necesario a la fuerza, con esto se convertirán en mortales si es por su bien. Dijo antes de dejar caer su mano con la botella agarrando.

(actualidad)

-Una canción?...nieve… que es este lugar.

Eren voltea y ve a un ser parado frente el en eso le extiende la mano la cual sostuvo. En eso todo el lugar se ilumino y empieza a desaparecer, eren suelta la mano.

-estas bien, te quedaste dormido. Ya llegamos. Dijo armin.

-si estoy bien gracias y perdón.

Ponte esto y no te separes de nosotros, deacuerdo eren. Dijo mikasa.

-una fiesta de eren.

-asi podremos estar mas cercas de iren, no hanji.

En ese mismo momento llegaban iren, erwin, petra y levi.

-por fin llegamos,petra quiero hablar iren algo molesto.

-Que sucede señorito. Dijo petra.

-Quiero que estes cercas de levi y no dejes que nadien converse con el decuerdo sino ya sabes las consecuencias. Dijo de modo amenazador.

-si señorito.

Ya adentro los presentantes de la fiestas les daban la bienvenida. Todos estaban disfrazados asi que no pasaría nada y eren estaría seguro.

Mikasa, hanji san, armin, es levi es el…. Tengo que hablar con el. dijo eren tomando camino hacia el.

-espara no vayas hacer eso, piensa si te descubren. Dijo armin sosteniéndolo de un brazo.

-pero ahí esta levi, ¡QUIERO HABLAR CON EL¡DEJAME!.dijo eren tratando se safarse.

-PIENSA EREN! No puedes lo involucraras y puede morir y tu también. Dijo hanji.

-pero hanji san….MIKASA DI ALGO!.

-ella tiene razón eren no es el momento. Finalizo mikasa.

Eren los ve y sale corriendo y llorando de ahí hacia el jardín. Mientras tanto levi estaba tomando apoyado el la pared espero la oportunidad de estar solo no quería estar cercas de esa escoria como el le decía.

-puedes estar solo pero te quiero cercas para poder verte, petra ya sabes tu trabajo. Dijo iren antes de salir del salón.

-no tienes que hacer eso. Dijo levi.

-si no lo hago sabes las consecuencias. Dijo petra nerviosa.

Levi solo chasquio y siguió tomando su bebida. Poco después fue por otra y fue a apoyarse cercas de una ventana cuando oyo una voz familiar.

-eres tu levi…no volties soy hanji.

-eres tu cuatro ojos que mierdas haces aquí. Tomandole de su bebida.

-ha pasado un tiempo verdad para hacer exactos 2 meses, como estas?.

-Están todos bien, que ha pasado porque están aquí.

-el esta aquí desea verte levi… dijo seria.

-El… eren esta qui… lo siento no puedo hablar con levi mientras disimulaba su asombro.

-acaso no deseas verlo saber como esta, puede que esta sea la única ocasion y no lo deseas ver.

-yo… la verdad…hanji…

-paso algo levi no te vi de repente,dijo petra.

-hola como estas petra. Dijo hanji con una gran sonrisa.

-hanji san eres tu. Entonces se significa que er… ve a verlo puede que sea la ultima vez. decia petra.

-no puedo le prometi a iren no verlo… NO¡ no puedo.. dijo levi empezando a caminar. Petra los detuvo antes de que avanzara mas y con todo su corazón le suelta una bofetada, hanji solo se asombra pues no espero eso de la rubia la cual se pone a llorar.

-disculpame levi pero te lo tenias bien merecido… que no quieres verlo! Piensa un poco las cosas no vez que también el estas sufriendo. El desea verte, saber de ti , sentirte y saber como has estado, nos seas infantil ve a verlo y superalo, TONTO!. Dijo petra mientras se secaba las lagrimas, levi no sabia como responder a eso pues la verdad lo tenia merecido por ser tan testarudo.

-deacuerdo donde esta el ahora y como le hare para que no nos descubran. Agrego levi.

-no te apures que yo resuelvo eso solo ve, hanji san y yo lo solucionaremos.

-yo te ayudo solo es no estar cercas de el para que nos nos descubran ya no te apures y ve. Dijo hanji mientras levi te pasaba su capa.

- se los agradesco a las dos. Dijo antes de sair de ahí por la ventana.

-esta en el jardín trasero por suerte no ahí nadie ahí estarán tranquilos!. Grito hanji.

Eren se encontraba en el jardín, llorando pues no podía aceptar lo que pasaba y el por mas que quería no podía ser nada, estaba fustrado. Cuando de repente oyo paso lo cual no le dio importancia quería estar solo.

-señorito que sucede le puedo ayudar en algo. Alguien le decía a espaldas de eren.

-YA DEJAME EMPAS ARMIN!. QUIERO ESTAR SOLO. Dijo eren molesto.

-te estas perdiendo una gran fiesta no lo crees,mocoso.

MOCOSO?!.. se tenso y sus piernas empezaron a templar penso eren solo una persona de decía asi, volteo para confirmar sus sospechas y ahí estaba el con su sonrisa de burla y una mano apoyada en su cintura y la otra a un costado. Eren quiso aguantar las lagrimas las cuales le fallaron y se levanto del suelo, corrió hasta levi y lo abrazo con mucha energía. Levi le abrió paso hacia su pecho.

-LEVI SAN! LEVI SAN! EN VERDAD ERES TU?! Le decía eren escodiendose en pecho.

-no llores eren, es muy doloroso verte asi, vamos sonríe. Decía levi mientras le sostenía el rostro para verlo mejor.

-por fin nos vemos, pero mira como estas todo palido, no te has ….., te han hecho algo!. Decía eren mientras lo revisaba de pies a cabeza.

-estoy bien no te preocupes.

-nada de eso mira como estas, no.. no te has alimentado.. ten toma de mi. Decía eren mientras se decubria el cuello.

-no esta bien, asi esta bien no te levi tratando de convencer a eren.

-no esta bien! Ya has tomado del el verdad por eso no quieres..decia eren mientras agachaba la cabeza teniendo lagrimas en sus ojos.

-por supuesto que no idiota! Por quien me crees no lo haría aunque muriera, no tomaria de ese idiota.

-pero lo necesitas, vamos ya te cuidare, no pasara nada.

-pero si no me puedo detener te mataria y no quiero eso, no lo hare!.dijo levi separándose de eren. Eren lo atrajo hasta el y tomo su rostro entre sus manos dándole seguridad a el.

-yo creo en ti y se que nunca me lastimaras.

Me arrimo a el, la beso en sus labios teñidos de un rojo vivo, sentir la sensación de sus labios el liquido que ellos salía y el aroma a laureles poco a poco ese aroma me llenaba mi enloquecida sed. Llenamos nuestros cuerpos de besos y caricias que el destino nos tenia prohibido ese tiempo solo fue de nosotros sin que nada importara pero sabia que solo duraría poco pues tenia que regresar no quería poner en peligro a eren mas.

-tengo que regresar si no tu hermano se dara cuenta. Djo levi separandose con eren muy a fuerzas.

-tienes razón, te volveré a ver, deseo que sea pronto mientras tanto cuidate mucho por favor. Dijo eren con un nudo en la garganta y tratando de sostener las lagrimas.

-no te desanimes, cuando todo termine estare contigo de nuevo te lo prometo por ahoar te paciencia. Le dijo levi dándole el ultimo beso en los labios y salió de ahí a toda prisa.

Mentras tanto en la fiesta….

-ERWIN! Donde esta petray levi ya es tiempo de partir. Decía iren algo molesto.

-se encuentran del otro lado de usted cercas de la terraza. Dijo erwin.

Iren camino hasta con ellos y solo encontró a petra algo nervisa al parecer le escondia algo.

-donde esta levi? No te dije que estuvieras cercas de el niña torpe! Dijo iren levantándole la mano a petra.

-ahora viene fue no se apure ya vera que no tarda. Dijo petra algo nerviosa.

-te voy a dar a mi no me tomas el pelo petra!.. dijo iren en cuando la iba a golpear una mano lo detuvo antes del intento.

-porque tanto alboroto solo fui al baño que ya ni a eso puedo tener mi privacidad.

-solo… solo fuiste a eso esta bien les creeré por ahora es hora de irnos.

En cuanto unos metros de ahí…

-eren estas bien viste al enano ese. Dijo mikasa con algo de reproche.

-si gracias por ayudarme.

-de nada para eso somos una familia, lo bueno es que lo viste después de 2 meses. Dijo armin.

-es tiempo de irnos tenemos que salir mañana a primera hora. Agrego hanji.

En el castillo donde se encontraba iren y los demás. Caminaban por los pasillo de este cuando de repente iren le llamo a levi a solas quería discutir algo importante con el, llegaron a la sala y levi cerro las puertas detrás de el.

-habla rápido que estoy cansado y quiero a mi cuarto. dijo algo molesto iren se sento i luego lo observo un rato hasta que hablo.

-lo pudiste ver y dime como esta, sigue el mi hermoso hermano. Dijo con una sonrisa. Levi lo observo sabia el que iren por alguna razón lo sabria.

-si sabes la repuesta para que quieres que te la diga no sabia que fueras tan masoquista iren.

-a dada tu repuesta ya te dabas la idea de que sabia pero en fin. Dijo iren acercándose a levi hasta quedar frente a frente le paso los dedos por el rostro, cuello y torso y lo veía con una cara provocativa.

-quiero que esta noche la pases conmigo, vamos a jugar un rato eh levi.

-si no tienes nada mas que decir me retiro. dijo asiendo la mano a un lado.

-vamos no seas asi, se que tu deseas este cuerpo es mas piensa que soy eren, que este cuerpo es el, vamos juega conmigo. Dijo iren tratando de darle un beso.

-me das asco, en solo pensarlo me enferma, me largo..dijo levi saliendo de ahí.

Iren llego hasta sus casilla y con fuerza lo empuja hacia la pared, lo agarra del cuello y lo levanta unos centímetros del suelo. Levi solo observo.

- COMO TE ATREVES A IGNORARME! PIENSA QUE POR MI EL AUN SIGUE VIVO SI YO DESEO LO MATO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!.

-que sucede paso algo iren. Dijo erwin al entrar por el estruendo que se oyo.

- no pasa nada( soltando a levi) solo piensa un poco esta vez lo paso por alto pero para la otra no lo dejare pasar, retirate. Le dijo a levi

-pobre de ti iren que piensas que me rebajare a tu nivel. Antes muerto que acostarme levi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-LARGATE!pero recuerda lo que acabas de decir pues hare que te tragues tus palabras. Dijo iren a punto del llanto. Dicho esto levi salió quedando solo iren y erwin.

-no piensa castigarlo por su actitud.

-dejare que siga pensando asi ya cuando menos lo espere lo tendre entre mis iren secándose el rostro.

Saliendo a ahí ya unos pasos de su habitación lo alcazo petra.

-estas bien, no te iso nada. Dijo petra con una mano en su pecho.

-no paso nada no te preocupes y perdón por meterte a todo esto. Dijo levi antes de entra a su cuarto.

- no te preocupes yo decidi esto por tu bien. Buenas noches.

Mientras levi se encontraba en la habitación acostado nuevamente tenia fragmentos de su memoria viendo una foto de una mujer y sus tres hijos.

-como a pasado el tiempo quien diría que llegaríamos a esto… carla cuanta falta haces n esta casa… recuerdo el dia que moriste.

(recuerdo)

Aquel dia se iso el velorio pero no tardo mucho para iren empezara con su crueldad y desterró a eren del castillo pero con que eso no era suficiente lo deseaba muerto.

Una noche que hacia la guardia escuche una pequeña conversación….

-tenemos que matar a eren esta noche los ancianos pensara que fue un suicidio.

-si joven. pero el joven levi.

-ya vere como me las ingenio para el. Lo importante es desaparecer a eren. Dijo iren con una mirada provocativa.

No podía creer eso asi que me camine hasta la habitación de eren para sacarlo de ahí. Aquella noche nevaba y la luna tenia un color carmesí, corrimos hasta llegar a un acandilado donde nos rodearon. Rodie por mis brazos a eren y me despedi de el, el no quería se aferraba a mi cuando sentí algo que atravesó desde mi espalda eren grito y se aferraba mas a mi. Yo le prometi a carla que lo cuidaría de todos.

-eren me amas? Dije con algo de dificultad.

-SI TE AMO Y DEMASIADO.. no quiero que mueras levi tenemos que curarte. Dijo eren con lagrimas en su rostro. Agache la vista hasta quedar frente a frente, lo sostuve el rostro y lo bese, in beso profundo. Eren trato de separarse pues sentía algo liquido pasar por su garganta. Hasta que lo logro..

-que me diste levi..por….que… decía mientras cerraba los ojos.

-solo yo conozco tu dolor, tu soledad si podieramos estar juntos nuevamente lo dire tantas veces como desees ¡nunca te traicionare te amo por siempre!..dije como pude lo sostuve entre mis brazos y lo solte en aquel acandilado. Mi corazón se oprimió pero sabia que estaba bien pues estaría a salvo de todo este caos, me acorralaron ya no tenia fuerza para luchar pues la flecha anterior me daño un órgano principal. Al sentirme acorralado ingerí el liquido que carla me dio y el cual de di a eren. Asi el estaría bien al olvidarse de mi y yo de el. Y después perdi la conciencia.

Siguiente capitulo:

**_Siempre y cuando recuerde._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Siempre y cuando recuerde_**

-buenos días eren. Dijo mikasa entrando al cuarto.

-a donde vamos, no conozco estos lugares. Dijo eren.

-vamos al castillo scarlet ahí nos quedaremos quiero que conozcas a alguien, aunque creo que no te acuerdas de el. dijo armin.

- alguien que conozco… no creo, no recuerdo este lugar.

Poco después….

-bueno chicos ya llegamos. Bienvenidos al castillo scarlert ¿sucede eren pasa algo?...dijo armin.

Eren veía el castillo con extrañes sentía como si hubiera perdido algo importante en aquel lugar.

-ren… eren… pasa mikasa algo preocupada por su hermano.

-no pasa nada solo siento haber estado aquí antes.

-vamos entremos. Agrego hanji.

Entraron eren veía todo los rincones tratando de recordar algo cuando de repente alguien lo saco de su trance.

-he esperado su llegada mucho gusto. yo cuido de todos de esta casa me llamo jean, bienvenidos. Decía un joven de cabellos castaño con negro y traje de mayordomo y atrás de el venia otro joven de tez clara, cabello marón y con vendaje complicado en la mitad de su rostro.

-Bienvenidos a la mansión scarlet. Soy marcos el administrador.

-el gusto es mío usted es el conocido de armin.

-ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi eras muy pequeño.

-disculpa pero no recuerdo muchas cosas.

-no importa deben estar cansados, les mostrare sus habitaciones.

Salieron por un pasillo que dirigía al jardín, eren veía de un lado a otro, sin pensarlo se adelanto subió las escaleras giro a su derecha camino un pasillo lado hasta llegar al final de este y se detuvo frente a una gran puerta.

-esa es tu habitación, adelante entra. Dijo. eren entro dándoles al buenas noches.

-el recordara todo eventualmente. Dijo hanji mientras caminaba con marcos de regreso con los demás.

-posiblemente, solo nos queda esperar.

Eren contemplaba su cuarto aquel tenía una sala de estar privada y su recamara, se acerco al ventanal lo abrió y recordó esos días que conoció a levi jugando de ese gran jardín dejando el ventanal abierto se acerco a la cama y se dejo caer tenía muchas cosa en la cabeza y a la vez la tristeza que sin darse cuenta cayo dormido.

Al día siguiente…

-buenos días a todos. Dijo alegre eren después de salir de darse un baño.

-buenos días. Agregaron todos.

-dormiste bien eren. Decía marcos.

- si hay cosa que me hacen sentir en casa. Es como si siempre estuve aquí.

-así es solo siéntate como en tu casa. dijo hanji.

-bueno, desayunemos. Finalizo armin.

-después del desayuno quiero hablar con hanji y mikasa. eren ve a descansar. Dijo marcos mientras desayunaban.

-pero… puedo ayudar en algo. dijo eren algo sorprendido.

-disculpa mi atrevimiento sé que es muy pronto y todavía no despiertas como un ser inmortal. Descansa y si necesitas algo se lo puedes pedir con gusto a ca- este a Karen te parece bien. Dijo.

Acepte si protestar la verdad tenía muchas lagunas en la mente y eso hacía que me cansara más de lo habitual.

En la sala principal estaban hanji, mikasa y marcos conversando.

-quiero que me cuenten los detalles al parecer no a despertado por completo y al parecer falta uno más que paso con él. Dijo marcos.

- yo te contare. Dijo mikasa mientras le decía a marcos. Yo me encontraba en el jardín, no deseaba pasar todo el día encerrado en la habitación me senté debajo de un árbol contemplando mi alrededor cuando me vino un recuerdo. Sentí que alguien se me acerco.

-paso algo joven, se siente mal. Dijo Karen.

-no solo que recuerdo que aquí solía jugar cuando era pequeño ¿a que era? a si a encontrar tréboles de cuatro hojas y cuando me molestaba subía a este árbol para que nadie me molestara pero siempre alguien daba conmigo… pero no recuerdo bien quién jejeje. Dije mientras cerraba los ojos para tratar de acordar mas.

-era levi. aunque no lo creas siempre fue indiferente pero contigo cambiaba mucho a pesar de ser mas grande que tu le gustaba estar contigo y hacer esas cosas.

-era con levi san. dije si ocultar mi sonrojo.

-vamos pronto hará frio.

Llegamos con los demás los cuales se encontraba en la sala conversamos de cosas triviales para después ir a dormir me sentía cansado y hanji lo noto haciéndome compañía mi habitación junto con Karen.

-si necesita algo estoy en el cuarto de lado. Dijo Karen asiendo una reverencia.

-gracias chicas. dije en eso el celular de hanji sonó. Quien seria a estas horas le pregunte pero ella dijo que todo estaba bien que descansara y se retiro de ahí. Pase la noche dando vueltas por toda la cama no podía reconciliar el sueño decidí bajar a tomar un poco de agua. Antes de bajar las escaleras se encontraba hanji conversando al parecer seguía en el celular.

-estamos en la mansión scarlet el está bien pero cambiando el tema que piensas hacer… dijo por la bocina del cel.

-con quien estará hablando. Me pregunte pues al ver su expresión era algo serio.

-piensa un poco las cosas y que pasara con eso levi..

-¿qué? Esta al teléfono levi san… sin pensarlo baje hasta donde estaba ella y le arrebate el cel.

-piensa las…. ¡Eren! ¿qué haces?. dijo mientras le rebataba el cel.

-eres tu levi san ¿contesta eres tú? Dije con un nudo en la garganta. Pero se corto la llamada sin respuesta alguna. Explote.

-¡porque me lo ocultaste! ¡¿Porque no me dijiste que hablabas con el?! Le reclame estaba enojado porque ocultarme una cosa tan importante.

-fue por tu bien.

-¿por mi bien? solo yo puedo tomar esa decisión y no alguien más. Camine dirección a mi cuarto no deseaba hablar con nadie. llego el día siguiente pero yo no quise salir estaba muy enojado porque siempre me escondían las cosas ya era lo suficiente grande para poder enfrentarlos, porque siempre me hacían a un lado la puerta se abrió en con ella entraba Karen traía mi desayuno pues a no ver que baje decidió subirlo.

-no tengo hambre te lo agradezco pero no deseo comer.

-a lo menos tomate esto, haces mal en no alimentarte eren. Dijo mientras me acercaba una copa con un líquido tinto y algo espeso en ella. Nuevamente me negué y entro hanji quería conversar conmigo.

- se que estas molesto pero debes entender que eso fue para tu bien perdóname por esconderlo pero así lo decidió el. Ponte en su lugar que harías tu.

Me sentía mal la verdad era cierto por mi enojo no vi bien las cosas y me disculpe con ella pero eso no era todo a parecer las cosa estaban mal.

-que sucede, le paso algo a el. Pregunte con los nervios de punta.

-justamente ayer le avise que tenia que salir de ahí, sino será demasiado tarde y no podremos hacer nada dijo mientras hacia sus manos puños. ¡Como! No entendía nada tarde para que pensé En eso intervino marcos.

Es demasiado tarde los ancianos ya decidieron y ya tomaron carta en el asunto y para ellos el es culpable.

-como que culpable, ¡de que se le acusa! Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama.

-cómplice de traición y asesinato hace 10 años.

-pero de quien no entiendo.

-te contare que caso hace 10 años.

Hace mucho tiempo cuando tenía la edad de ustedes conocí a una joven que era de una familia rica y elegante yo era en ese entonces un jardinero que trabajaba para esa familia siempre cuando pasaba me saludaba con un rostro triste. Un dia mientras salía de compras la encontré llorando el los rosales me acerque junto a ella y le pregunte que sucedía. Yo no estaba para cuestionarla sino para apoyarla y desde entonces nos hicimos amigos.

Poco después me revelo su naturaleza eso no hizo mas unidos pasaron los años y tuve una linda familia. armin y jean los adopte pero un dia tuvimos un accidente y perdimos la vida pero llego carla y nos dio una nueva vida.

Después de dos años me entere que tuvo dos lindos niños pero los monarcas se dieron cuenta y tuvo que escapar de aquí dejándome a cargo la mansión scarlet y una petición.

-en un dia de invierno te veré en el sendero que va rumbo a la mansión y si es que nunca llego te encargo a mis hijos.

Y asi lo hice llegue donde quedamos pero me lleve la sorpresa de encontrar a un pequeño con su ropa teñidas de sangre pidiendo ayuda para alguien lo traje aquí tardo dos días en despertar y cuando lo hizo no recordaba quien era y porque estaba ahí. Le di un nuevo nombre y llevarlo lejos de este país mientras yo me quedaría hasta su regreso.

-pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo. Dijo eren.

-esa persona eras tu, tu madre fue una gran amiga mía. Tu madre era karla jeager un sangre pura. esta mansión es tuya. Dijo marcos.

-¿un sangre pura? Que es eso co…¡como!. dijo eren algo confuso.

-los sangre pura son familias directas un ser que no fue mordido sino que nació siendo vampiro. Del este esta los Smith, del oeste los zacarius, del sur los ackerman y del norte jeager. Pero la familia real es la norte pues de ahí inicio todo.

.pero no entiendo que tiene que ver levi en todo esto.

-levi está condenado por sospecha de asesinato de karla y por supuesto la tuya.

-pero yo estoy vivo podemos demostrarlo.

-no es fácil y mas por su árbol genealógico los ackerman son considerados la clase fría: asesinos seriales, mercenarios, perros de la malicia pues son entrenados desde muy temprana edad.

-tenemos que hacer algo para poder ayudarlo mikasa puede ayudar pues son de la misma familia no es asi.

-si eren pero mikasa fue adoptada por los jeager desde que era una pequeña niña.

-aunque yo abogara por el no ayudaría mucho pues el está con iren y no sabemos si eso lo tomaran en cuenta. Dijo mikasa entrando a la sala.

-solo nos queda esperar después de que las cartas se jueguen.

Eren se sentía acorralado no sabía que hacer y mucho menos sabiendo que el era una de las familias más viejas quiso estar solo para pensar mejor las cosas quería poder sacar de ahí a levi pero si este se negaba no deseaba pelear con el no quería perder a ese gran amor seguía en sus pensamientos tocaron a la puerta le traían la cena.

-señorito tiene que comer algo aunque esté perdiendo su parte mortal los inmortales también se alimentan.

-te lo agradezco pero es que todavía no me acostumbro a ello me es difícil pasar la sangre.

Lo entiendo pero si no cena no le pasare la llamada. Dijo Karen.

-¿cual llamada?

-es de levi.

Siguiente capitulo:

** En el cielo de noche**

Abriendo los ojos veo el cielo nocturno una luna roja una sensación extraña me invade, mi cuerpo pesa estoy cansado.

Veo caer nieve sobre mi rostro y de repente la obscuridad. Entro en pánico.

Hola!

como están aquí de nuevo algo molesta conmigo misma jeje…

perdón por mis faltas de ortografía y mi tonta manera de expresarme la verdad soy algo rara en ese sentido pero tratare de mejorar eso y gracias por leer esta historia la verdad la tengo escrita desde hace 4 años pero no me animaba a escribirla por muchas cosas.

1: los personajes reales son lo opuesto solo a levi lo deje igual (hombre) ejemplo:

-eren jeager – emma black

-iren jeager – emdaly black

-levi arckerman – Lloyd rise.

Gracias nuevamente y les agradezco sus comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola nuevamente y perdón por el retraso tenía un problema sobre los personajes y conmigo misma pero aquí esta. Espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por las personas que leen._**

**_OdaRivaille: gracias por leer esta historia y confusa de mí cerebro algo distorsionado (por leer y ver tanto yaoi jijijij) pero aquí está la continuación espero que te guste._**

**_Juliex19: gracias por tu comentario y la verdad si estoy cambiando eso, soy algo novata a querer expresar las cosas (soy demasiado cohibida, no me gusta mostrar mis sentimientos) espero que pueda ser de tu agrado, aunque tengo todavía faltas de ortografías._**

**_Gracias también aquellas personas que pasan leer sin dejar comentarios._**

**_En el cielo de noche_**

Abriendo los ojos veo el cielo nocturno, una luna roja y una sensación extraña me invade, siento cansancio y me pesa el cuerpo. Veo caer la nieve sobre mi rostro y luego la oscuridad…

-leee… viii… levi… estas bien. Decía alguien, mientras trataba de abrir los ojos, encontrándome en la habitación.

- estoy bien, Petra. _"solo fue un sueño"_. Dije mientras me levantaba y limpiaba mis ojos. Escuche risas pero no le di importancia.

-está bien pero yo no soy petra. Levante la vista y enfrente de mi estaba Eren.

-Eren que haces aquí! Como entraste?! Tienes que irte. No quería que algo le pasara. El solo me agarro por la espalda y apoyo su frente en ella. -todo está bien. Dijo mientras buscaba mi rostro para darme un beso. Cerré los ojos y sentí ese sabor dulce de sus labios, pero siento eso tan real que abro los ojos.

-Q,..Que mierda es esto! Dije mientras me quitaba a Iren de encima.

-Quería acompañarte pues hablabas dormido y te veías tan lindo. Dijo Iren en tono de burla.

-NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A ENTRAR A MI HABITACION SIN MI AUTORIZACION!

Un aura negra sale de Iren y Levi sale disparado estrellándose en la pared; Iren se acerco a él y lo garro por el cuello pero de pronto reacciono y lo soltó.

-Per,… Perdóname Levi, no... No era mi intención lastimarte, déjame ver.

-Suéltame, no necesito tu compasión. Dije mientras agarraba a Iren. En eso entro Petra, al ver la escena corrió asía mi y se interpuso entre Iren y yo.

-Qué demonios te sucede?! Si piensas que así lo conseguirás estas equivocado. Dijo Petra molesta. Iren se levanto de ahí y salió dejándolos solos. Petra se arrodillo para ayudar a Levi. –"_al parecer no fue nada grave"_. Pensó petra

-A que se debe tu visita Petra? Pregunto Levi.

-Te llama Hanji….

-Paso algo? ¿Están bien,.. Eren está bien? Dije mientras me levantaba.

-Tranquilízate. No lo sé, pero no te vayas a alterar. Dijo al entregarme el teléfono. Lo sostuve y me dispuse a contestar.

-Que sucede? Todo está bien? Eren… Eren está bien?

-Si, si todo está bien, no te angusties. Solo te llame para saber que pensaste con respecto a lo que te comente. Dijo Hanji convenciendo a Levi de que todo estaba bien.

- Sabes que tome una decisión. Le dijo Levi mientras se terminaba de vestir pero fue interrumpido por Petra.

-Iren nos espera abajo, Levi.

-Luego hablamos.

-Esp… cortando la llamada a Hanji.

Después de un rato en la sala Iren, Erwin, Petra y Levi. Ponían todo en marcha pero ni Petra ni Levi estaban de acuerdo principalmente porque el plan afectaría a Eren. Hubo una discusión muy fuerte.

-Esta decidió! Quiero a Eren con vida, pues tengo cuentas con mi hermano y los que no estén a mi favor tendrán consecuencias. Iren hizo un movimiento de manos y dos personas salieron sosteniendo a Petra de cada lado. Levi vio y le reclamo a Iren.

-Que mierda se significa esto, déjenla!

-Ella ya no me sirve y si no estás a mi favor tenlo por seguro que esta es la última vez que la veras; así que decide. Decía Iren con una sonrisa en su rostro. Levi solo observo, se sentía impotente de no poder estar en contra, así que solo obedeció y se llevaron a Petra.

Por la noche Levi pensaba que todo hubiera sido diferente si le hubiera hecho caso a Hanji pero ya no podía hacer nada. Decidió escapar pero primero tenía que rescatar a Petra, caminó hasta el calabozo, tras noquear a los guardias, llego a la celda de Petra.

-Vamos tenemos que ir con Hanji, es un lugar seguro y ahí te cuidaran.

-Pero y tu, ¡no! ¡No te voy a dejar aquí solo!

-No estamos para discutir eso, muévete tenemos que irnos.

Después de sacar a Petra de ahí, tomaron una moto para irse juntos de ese lugar. Sin embargo no se percataron de que alguien los observaba desde una de las ventanas, él cual solo levanto la mano y otro que salía de las sombras inclino la cabeza.

Eren se encontraba sentado en el pasto leyendo un libro, tenía que despejar su mente después de tanta conversación, sus dudas ya eran menos pero lo que más le preocupaba eran Levi; pero fue interrumpido por Mikasa y Armin sacándole una sonrisa después de tanto tiempo. A lo lejos se veía Hanji conversar con alguien por teléfono la vio angustiada y se acerco para saber qué pasaba.

- Sucede algo Hanji san.

-No es tiempo para eso tenemos que irnos. Dijo ella mientras sujetaba la muñeca a Eren y lo sacaba a la puerta principal. Eren vio el paisaje pero sus ojos se fijaron en un árbol delgado y solitario que se divisaba a unos metros de ahí, dejo escapar una lagrima esporádica que recorrió lentamente su mejilla. Corrió más deprisa cuya belleza de antaño le habría alegrado. Levi levanto la vista.

-Bienvenido a casa.

Llevaron a Petra para que Hanji la revisara, Marco les dio la bienvenida y les procedió a dar unas habitaciones. Eren se la paso pegado a Levi, no creía que eso fuera realidad después de tanto tiempo se volvían a juntar sin contradicciones, aunque algo lo tenía inquieto ¿como fue que salieron tan fácil de donde estaba Iren sin ser vistos? Aun cuando Levi comento el asunto, algo inquietaba a Eren. Comieron, conversaron y ya se acercaba la hora de dormir, Eren por su parte no quería pero Levi lo convenció de que mañana volverían a conversar; que tenía que descansar y se quedo con él hasta que se durmió, después salió del cuarto para ver a Armin tenían cosas que aclarar.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi? mira ya eres todo un hombre. Decía Marco.

-Gracias solo vine a dejar a Petra pues tengo que partir...

-Toma todo con calma, que te parece si hoy te quedas y mañana te puedes ir.

-Pero padre que pasara con Eren; Levi san. Decía Armin.

-Piensa Armin el sabe que al venir aquí está arriesgando a todos, solo te pido que por él te quedes otro día.

-De acuerdo.

Al día siguiente Eren salió corriendo de su habitación quería ver si soñó o fue realidad lo que había pasado ayer; entro al comedor y se encontraba Karen y Marcos a los cuales saludo y veía a su alrededor, se sentó a desayunar pero con la mirada buscaba algo. Marcos se dio cuenta y solo sonrió.

-Tiene poco que desayuno y salió a tomar aire. Dijo Marco mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca, Eren sin más se levanto y camino al patio.

-Señorito Eren su desayuno. Dijo Karen.

-Está bien, al rato comerá.

Salió al jardín y no veía a nadie, pensó que a lo mejor le estaban jugando una broma tanto su mente y sus amigos, decidió regresar pero lo detuvo una voz grave y seductora.

-Se puede saber a quién buscas mocoso.

Me acercare a ti y hare una promesa

Sentí un alivio salir de aquella prisión, mi corazón que ya no late, sentía una rara sensación y sin querer recordé la primera vez que abrí los ojos como humano…

-estas bien, como te sientes… ya paso todo.

-que paso donde me encuentro.

-ya todo está bien debes descansar.

-de acuerdo y eren donde esta ¿Dónde está el? Dije en un tono desesperado.

-tienes que tranquilizarte para poder decirte esto.

-dime de una buena vez, demonios que pasa.

-que no recuerdas nos traiciono a todos, mira en lo que te ha convertido.

-no… ¡NO! Es mentira él nunca lo haría.

-claro nunca dudarías de el por eso te convenció para que el pudiera escapar después de matarme y mira a ti te convirtió en un ser inferior igual que él para después desaparecer su rastro y no poderlo juzgar. Sé que ahora no me crees pero con el tiempo lo harás.

Paso el tiempo y nunca volví a saber de él pensé por aquel tiempo que todo lo que me dijo Iren fue verdad y continúe mi vida a órdenes de Iren buscando a eren hasta que pasaron seis años.

-Levi te propongo algo… si en estos seis años te tomas unas vacaciones.

-porque propósito tiene todo esto.

-nada en especial solo quiero que te desenfades y después vuelvas al castillo.

-no lo necesito.

-seguro… yo que pensaba que estuvieras cercas de mi hermano pero en fin.

-don… donde está el ¿dime? Conteste exaltado

-si te digo que harás correr tras el después de todo lo que paso.

-solo quiero tomar cuentas. Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-de acuerdo pero quiero información de el antes de todo. Agrego dudando.

Seguí después de eso buscando a eren llegue a la universidad conocí a Hanji y Mikasa, poco después a él para suerte o maldición me acordaba de Iren, eran gemelos pero físicamente pues por dentro eren distintos y sin darme cuenta sentí una conexión a él. Después de unos días recibí una carta donde se me informaba mi regreso al castillo…

Fin del flash back.

-vi… Levi san que sucede, te quedaste pensando pasa algo. Dijo eren mientras me sostenía de los hombros.

-no pasa nada estoy bien solo recordé cuando vivíamos aquí y jugábamos, recuerdas. Dije mientras evitaba sus preguntas.

-era eso, discúlpame pero no recuerdo mucho.

-no importa, con calma ya recordaras y por cierto como sigue petra.

-todavía está dormida pero Hanji y Armin la están cuidando, quieres ir a verla.

-no por ahora, después que despierte. Le dije mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente. Paso el día hasta que llego el crepúsculo Mikasa fue a buscarnos viendo a eren en sus brazos de Levi dormido, se dirigió a la habitación del castaño para dejarlo y después partir.

-como estas. Decía Levi mientras entraba al cuarto donde estaba petra y Hanji.

-gracias a ti estoy bien. Dijo petra.

-y eren donde esta no lo he visto todo el día. Dijo Hanji.

-lo deje en su cuarto hace rato, por la tarde estábamos en el jardín, bueno es todo me tengo que retirar. Dijo mientras daba la vuelta pero se detuvo a oír a petra protestar.

-¡NO! No puedes, que piensas hacer, voy a regresar contigo.

-no me arriesgue a traerte. Sabes de antemano que pasara si no llego. Dijo Levi dándole la espalda.

-donde queda eren, dime que pensara él.

-por eso lo hago ahora que duerme.

Todos solo observaban no sabían como hacerlo cambiar de parecer pues una vez decidido nadie podía detenerlo.

-eres un cobarde por no enfrentar las cosas como se deben. Dijo petra mientras lloraba.

-si eso soy… ya que lo sabes no cambiare de opinión. Dijo Levi con un tono algo elevado.

-no hagan tanto escándalo puede despertar. Dijo Hanji.

-todos deben respetar su decisión. Dijo marcos.

-NO…no lo acepto. Grito petra apretando las sabanas.

-¿ES VERDAD?...

Todos voltearon a escuchar esa frase mientras veían a eren en la puerta apoyado con los ojos muy abiertos. En contestar fue Hanji.

-eren vienes a ver a p…. pero fue interrumpida.

-no me has contestado, te vas a ir… pero… tu dijiste…

-solo diré que estés preparado por lo que se aproxima pues esta será la última vez que me veas y puede que la otra nos enfrentaremos… dijo Levi.

-no te quiero oír, me voy de aquí… no quiero oír esto. Dijo eren mientras salía camino a su cuarto con zancadas largas. Pero era sostenido por Hanji.

-dije que no quiero oírlo ¡suéltame! Dijo eren mientras Hanji salía volando estrellándose en la pared, Armin llega para ver como se encontraba y Mikasa salió detrás de eren.

-eren tienes que escuchar lo que tiene que decirte este enano. Dijo Mikasa.

-he dicho no y la respuestas sigue siendo NO. Dijo eren mientras volteaba a ver a Mikasa y a Levi detrás de ella y si darle tiempo se le acerco cargándolo como costal.

-quédate aquí voy a encargarme de esto. Dijo Levi mientras eren lo golpeaba para que lo soltara. Llegaron a la habitación, lo dejo caer en la cama mientras lo sostenía la muñeca impidiendo que lo golpeara y lo viera.

-ya basta de ser tan crio que no vez la situación a la que estamos y deja de llorar que…

-¡tú me prometiste que no te irías! Dijo eren con un nudo en la garganta y tratando de zafarse de Levi. A él no le gustaba verlo hacía y soltándolo para detener su rostro agrego.

**_Pasa el tiempo en una bella noche_**

**_El ancho cielo que nos envuelve sin sonido_**

**_Voy a cubrirlo con una linda luz._**

**_Me acercare a ti y hare una promesa_**

**_Como mi aliento, el viento se llevara el corazón_**

**_El corazón que brilla enrojecido_**

**_Entrelazándose con el viento, se cumple una promesa._**

Eren sintió sus parpados pesados y cayó hacia atrás pero fue sostenido por Levi, acostó y pego sus frentes.

-realmente desde el fondo de mi, recé para que el mañana no llegara.

- ¿qué paso? que le has hecho a mi hermano.

-solo está dormido, es un hechizo mañana despertara. Dijo Hanji entrando.

-cuiden del pues puede que seamos enemigos en nuestro próximo encuentro. Dijo Levi saliendo de ahí y así en esa noche sin estrellas a causa del dolor que sentía y las lágrimas tintas corrían por sus mejillas alegrías y tristezas comenzarían.

-mañana partiremos a primera hora es momento de que todo salga a la luz. Decía marcos.

Ya por la mañana…

-a dónde iremos. Dijo eren mientras se levantaba y observaba las maletas.

-ya que es peligro estar aquí la única manera de tenerte a salvo es llevándote al castillo midnight. Dijo marcos.

Mientras en otro lugar Levi esperaba lo peor después de tomar su decisión esperando en su habitación. Se abrieron las puertas en entrando Iren detrás de el Erwin.

-bienvenido, como está mi querido hermano, te la pasaste bien.

-te parece si vamos al grano. Dijo Levi cruzándose de brazos.

-si quieres que disminuya tu castigo me dirás donde se encuentra.

-tú sabes que ni a la fuerza me sacaras eso. Guárdatelo.

-lo sé y te lo agradezco pues alguien te siguió, ahora deben de estar haya y dime te despediste de él. Dijo con sarcasmo. –llévenselo a la torre y denle un buen trato uno que nunca olvide.

-ERES UN HIJO DE P… dijo Levi mostrando sus colmillos y el brillo de sus ojos pero fue detenido por Erwin que de inmediato le vendo los ojos y otros lo agarraban de los brazos.

-siempre quise que me amaras más que a él, trate por todos los medios pero fue imposible y a pesar de que te abandono lo amas. Llévenselo.

Fue llevado a la torres esperando lo que le pasaría pero su más grande temor eran qué pasaría con eren. En el tiempo que estuvo cautivo fue torturado a flor de piel, azotes con armas que desgarraban su piel blanca una y otra vez sin descanso alguno, después lo amarraban dejándolo a merced de animales salvajes que nuevamente abrían esas heridas, el es fuerte al ser masacrado casi todos los días sus fuerza disminuían, pero no se rendía, bañado con agua bendita, incrustándole crucifijos sobre la piel expuesta, pasaron días y noches los cuales no sintió hasta que llego Iren hacerle una propuesta.

-levántate harapo de segunda, mierda insignificante. Dijo Erwin mientras lo sostenía por lo hombros y lo levantaba.

-por lo que veo trabajaron mucho dime cuanto le falta. Dijo Iren.

-pocos minutos y luego perderá el control.

-d-donde esta ere…dijo Levi.

-veo que no cambias el está bien, algo seco y hecho polvo pero bien. Dijo Iren con sarcasmo, Levi se soltó del agarre de Erwin pero al querer estamparle su puño en el rostro este le atravesó una mano a un costado el estomago haciendo que se retorciera del dolor. Iren nuevamente le hizo la propuesta pero esta seguía siendo no. Iren cortó la palma su mano haciendo que la seca garganta de Levi ardiera y sus ojos se volvieran color carmesí, sabía que Levi no era fácil tenía que tentarlo más para que así pudiera tenerlo a en sus manos, le ordeno a Erwin que saliera para salir detrás de él y dejando gotas de sangre en su recorrido.

-quiero ver tu determinación Levi.

No sabía qué hacer estaba entre la espalda y la pared. Estaba cansado, hambriento y con una herida a un costado mientras se sostenía la herida y olía esa esencia por la habitación no quería caer en esa tención, pensó en eren deseando que él estuviera bien que nada le hubiera pasado. Se levanto para caminara a una esquina y dejarse caer, poco a poco sus instintos lo dejaron perdió la razón de su fuerza y como animal hambriento camino hasta llegar a las gotas para lamberlas

-quieres mas, ten no dudes. Dijo Iren mientras acercaba su mano. Levi se acerco sostuvo su mano con fuerzas para calvarle sus colmillos en aquella herida y dejaba caer lagrimas. Después quedar inconsciente.

-solo era cuestión de tiempo, quiero que lo lleven a su cuarto tengo planes para él.

Mientras tantos a millas de ahí se encontraba eren acostado en el interior del carro sintiendo la prisa entrar por la ventana cuando escucho que alguien lo llamo, sintió una compresión en el pecho y de un salto se levanto.

-que sucede eren. Decía Mikasa mientras se acerca a él.

-siento que algo malo paso, que alguien me llamaba. Puede que a Levi le pasara algo.

-ya llegamos chicos, ellos ya saben a lo que hemos venido. Estas seguro de entrar. Dijo marcos mientras salía del carro.

-si ya estamos aquí.

-bienvenidos a todos espero que tuvieran tenido un buen viaje, el señor los espera. Decía unos de los mayordomos. Entraron hasta llegar en un salón grande donde ya se encontraban los ancianos del clan al parecer los más fuertes. Caminaron hasta llegar al centro quedando a unos metros de una persona sentada en un trono, eren paso un poco de saliva y sus manos estaban temblando Mikasa vio eso y se acerco agarrándolo para poder calmarlo. De repente aquella persona hablo…

-se puede saber a que han venido, que desean de este pobre viejo que solo quiere paz.

-venimos a ver la conde jeager tenemos que discutir algo personal. Decía marcos.

-me disculparan viajeros pero el esta indispuesto, no podrá recibirlos. Decía la persona que estaba a un lado de aquella persona sentada.

-pero es urgente hablar con él, por favor dígale que es importante. Insistía marcos.

-no es posible, por favor retírense o tendré que sacarlos de aquí a la fuerza. Dijo mientras levantaba la mano y hacia un gesto para después ver a cuatro personas acercándose a nosotros, camine hasta ponerme delante de marcos.

-MI NOMBRE ES EREN JEAGER, NO VENGO A PETURBAR ESTA PAZ SOLO VINE A TENER RESPUESTAS…. No termino cuando fue interrumpido, comenzaron los murmullos y caras de asombro de varios de ahí.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE! El murió hace 12 años y el único jeager es el señor Iren, ¡LARGO SAQUELOS DE AQUÍ SOLO VIENEN A PROFANAR MENTIRAS! Dijo nuevamente aquel viejo y los guardias empezaron a acorralarnos, para sacarnos de ahí pero fueron detenidos por un estruendo, hizo que inmediato todos se inclinarán agachando la cabeza.

-¡GUARDEN SILENCIO! Ven acércate joven no te hare nada lo prometo. Dijo aquella persona que se levantaba del trono y se acercaba saliendo de aquel lugar obscuro, era un poco joven creo que no pasaba de los 40 años, pelo castaño claro, tés moreno claro, ojos verdes y buen porte. Me acerque sin temor quedando frente a frente, el me observaba mientras giraba a mi alrededor me sostuvo el rostro mirándonos fijamente por varios minutos.

-te pareces tanto a tu madre, sobre esa expresión de bondad. Pero como es posible si me trajo evidencia de que moriste mis guardias, quiero saber que paso de ti hijo mío vamos serán mis invitados puedes quedarse el tiempo que deseen. Dijo aquel hombre mientras me sostenía de los hombros y caminábamos para el pasillo.

-no deseo ser grosero pero me puede decir su nombre. Dijo eren deteniéndose.

-disculpa mis modales yo soy karion jeager. Bienvenido a casa eren, los llevare a sus dormitorios han de estar cansados.

-us-usted es mi abuelo. Vaya y pensé que no tenía familia….gracias.

Recorrieron el castillo cada esquina de él para después ir cada uno a sus dormitorios. Eren entro a que le otorgaron se sorprendió a ver los espaciosos que era y con gran recelo lo cuidaban.

-era de tu madre, Iren descanso en este lugar pero al saber su traición el escapo sin llevarse nada. Decía karion al entrar.

-crees que todo se solucionara después de mi aparición, es decir Levi y Iren. Dijo eren agachando la cabeza recordando a Levi.

Su abuelo se acerco lo tomo por ambos costados para que lo viera fijamente y agrego.-se que siempre te ha interesado ese joven pero no es bueno que pienses tanto en él ni merece tu compasión después de todo lo que sufriste.

-eso es… pero no tiene nada que ver una cosa a la otra, quiero ver que todo se puede solucionar y mas por el que no tiene la culpa, es solo un títere en todo esto.

-hijo tu sabes que él nunca fue bien visto ni cuando tu madre lo adopto, quiero que sepas que si aparece de nuevo en tu vida no proteste por lo corresponde por ley.

-no-¡NO!... NO LO SE… hasta que llegue el momento… dijo eren tratando de organizar sus palabras.

-piénsalo bien, todo lo sabrás algún día.

Gracias por seguir esta historia. Esta vez la hice puse dos capítulos en uno por el retraso. Seguiré con vampire´s love.

Nos leeremos.

Siguiente capítulo:

AUNQUE ME HAGA DAÑO O TE HAGA DAÑO


End file.
